HATE
by Han Kang Woo
Summary: [COMPLETE] HUNHAN / Ch 8 END /EXO FF / Mengisahkan Permusuhan Sehun dan Luhan. Permusuhan antara teman sekelas yang telah sampai tahap kronis. / "Sehun... aku akan membalasmu." / "Luhan... rasakan spermaku." / Frontal / BL / RnR yaa... Im Back chingu.
1. Chapter 1

HATE

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Exo Member, etc.

Main Cast : HunHan

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love), Frontal, Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M

The Original Story from me, not plagiat.

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

Xi Luhan, pemuda asal Tiongkok yang kini mengenyam pendidikan di Korea Selatan benar benar tidak menyangka jika mendapatkan seorang 'Musuh Abadi'. Dia yang awalnya hanya ingin menikmati pendidikan sambil menyelami budaya Korea itu malah dihadapkan dengan berbagai situasi yang sering kali membuatnya jengkel, mendongkol dan marah.

Apa sebabnya?

Pagi itu, seperti biasa Luhan berada di sekolahnya. JomAh High School. Namja itu berjalan lambat dengan headset putih tersemat di telinganya. Penampilannya sangat memukau, seperti uang baru.

Hari ini adalah pengumuman dua dancer terbaik yang akan mewakili sekolah mereka. Dua dancer terpilih itu akan digabungkan dengan dancer dancer terpilih dari sekolah lain, hingga terbentuk sebuah grup.

Luhan menuju papan mading, tempat pengumuman ditempel. Wajahnya yang awalnya ceria berganti kesal dan marah.

"What? Namaku tidak ada?" serunya, geram.

"Namamu memang tidak ada." suara lain ikut menyahut, itu adalah suara teman baik Luhan, namanya Byun Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak percaya Baek. Namaku tidak ada dalam daftar. Aku sudah berlatih selama berbulan bulan, tapi namaku tidak masuk." geleng Luhan, masih tidak percaya.

"Wajarkan. Yang terpilih hanya dua. Jadi kesempatanmu kecil." Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan sahabat beda negaranya itu.

"Aku masih tidak terima. Lihat, nama yang pertama adalah Kim Jongin. Yaah, aku tahu kemampuan dance namja itu, sangat bagus. Tapi nama yang kedua ini... Oh Sehun. Sialan, bisa bisanya dia terpilih." tukas Luhan, dia menunjuk nama 'Oh Sehun' dengan geram.

"Sehun juga pandai dance kan?"

"Tidak. Dia tidak begitu mahir. Dancenya kaku. Namja itu tidak pantas terpilih, harusnya aku yang terpilih mewakili sekolah bersama Jongin."

"Tapi dia tampan." Baekhyun terus menyelutuk.

"Apa hubungannya dengan ketampanan?" tanya Luhan, gagal paham.

"Tuh disana, namja itu datang." Baekhyun menoleh sambil menunjuk sosok namja dengan menggunakan dagunya.

Sosok yang dimaksud itu adalah Sehun. Namja yang mempunyai kulit putih itu berjalan cool mendekati Luhan dan Baekhyun, tepatnya mendekati mading.

"Yes, aku terpilih." kata Sehun, sangat jelas dalam nada suaranya dia sangat senang.

Luhan langsung pasang badan dan melabrak Sehun dengan cecaran kata katanya yang pedas,

"Hei namja miskin. Kau tidak pantas mewakili sekolah." seru Luhan, sadis.

"Apa masalahmu... Aku terpilih secara fair." timpal Sehun, enteng. Tanpa beban.

"Kau pasti menyogok?"

"Katamu aku namja miskin. Bagaimana bisa aku menyogok?"

"Grrrr..." Luhan menggeram, seperti serigala yang mau beranak kembar. Dia masih belum terima kekalahannya dalam persaingan.

Sehun tersenyum tampan, namja itu menaikkan alisnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Luhan dan Baekhyun. Dia berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Huh... Sok cool. Aku tidak terima kekalahan ini." Luhan berujar, seraya mengepalkan tangannya. Marah.

Baekhyun yang sejak tadi hanya menjadi penonton cantik, lalu menepuk pundak Luhan.

"Kau selalu bertengkar dengannya. Aku heran." gumamnya.

"Aku tidak terima."

"Benci bisa jadi cinta."

"Grrrrrr."

"Tenanglah, untuk menghilangkan kekesalanmu. Ayo kita ke kantin dan makan sepuasnya." kata Baekhyun, lalu menarik pelan tangan Luhan menuju kantin sekolah. Dia mengajak makan namun sama sekali tidak mau rugi alias mengeluarkan uang.

Luhan mengikut saja, hatinya masih panas dan marah. Dia berharap si Sehun itu lenyap saja dari muka bumi ini.

'Hariku rusak oleh namja sialan itu. Grrrrr...'

Lalu, bagaimanakah awal 'permusuhan' Luhan dan Sehun?

FLASHBACK ON :

Tiga bulan lalu.

Luhan terpogoh pogoh, namja itu hampir terlambat mengikuti mata pelajaran keterampilan. Pagi itu dia harus mengumpulkan keterampilan hasil buah tangan sendiri. Luhan memilih membuat sebuah akuarium kecil dengan seseekor ikan kecil didalamnya. Namun belum sampai didepan pintu kelas, tiba tiba ada seorang namja yang melintas dan menabraknya.

Brugh.

Prang.

Akuarium kecil milik Luhan yang berisi ikan Lohan pecah berkeping keping di lantai. Beberapa siswa siswi yang melintas kaget, terutama Luhan yang tidak terima hasil karyanya hancur berantakan.

"Kau... Sialan kau... Kau merusak akuariumku." teriak Luhan, meneriaki namja yang menabraknya.

"Kau membuat basah surat keputusan penerimaan beasiswaku." si namja balik berseru. Dia memungut beberapa lembar kertas pentingnya yang basah. Basah akibat terkena air akuarium Luhan.

"Kau menabrakku sialan!" hardik Luhan, dia menunjuk nunjuk wajah si namja.

Namja yang ditunjuk berusaha terlihat tenang, walau dia kesal karena kertas SK beasiswanya basah dan hampir sobek. Namja itu adalah Sehun. Oh Sehun. Seorang namja baru yang bisa melanjutkan sekolah karena mendapatkan beasiswa penuh.

"Sepertinya kau yang menabrakku. Kau tidak hati hati." ucap Sehun, mencoba tetap tenang.

"TIDAK. KAU YANG MENABRAKKU... NAMJA SIALAN." balas Luhan, seruannya semakin keras saja. Ada beberapa siswa dan siswi menjadikan pertengkaran mereka sebagai tontonan.

"Kau yang salah, Xi Luhan." kata Sehun, dia membaca name tag namja dihadapannya itu.

"Jangan sebut namaku menggunakan mulut kotormu itu. Kau sudah merusak hasil karyaku. Kau merusak nilaiku." suara Luhan semakin meninggi, nafasnya tersengal sengal. Dia tentu saja tidak akan mendapatkan nilai keterampilan atas insiden barusan.

"Aku harus pergi. Dan apabila SK beasiswaku tidak diterima, kau yang harus menjelaskan semuanya." tutup Sehun, namja itu merapikan berkas berkasnya dan akan segera menuju ruang administrasi sekolah.

Tap tap tap.

"Hei cadel sialan... Aku belum selesai. Kau harus tanggungjawab." Luhan meneriaki Sehun, umpatan dari mulutnya semakin kasar saja.

Hening.

'Setan... Kau harus membayar semua ini. Siapapun kau, namja pembawa sial.' Luhan membatin, peristiwa itu tidak akan dilupakannya, selamanya.

FLASHBACK OFF.

o

o

o

o

Setelah pertemuan perdana yang tidak mengenakkan itu, Luhan dan Sehun seperti air dan api. Tidak bisa akur dan menyatu layaknya teman sekolah. Terlebih saat Luhan mengetahui kalau Sehun sekelas dengannya. Ukh... Luhan semakin kesal saja. Seakan hari harinya kedepan tidak bisa ceria lagi. Bahagianya hilang bagai asap.

"Ayo ke kelas, sebentar lagi mata pelajaran Kimia dimulai." kata Baekhyun, namja itu memegang perutnya yang sudah terisi full. Kenyang.

"Aku tidak bersemangat. Kau duluan saja." timpal Luhan. Dia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari sakunya untuk membayar makan mereka.

"Kenapa?"

"You know lah."

"Karena si Sehun tampan itu?"

"Jangan sebut namanya. Wait, kenapa kau selalu menyebutnya tampan. Apa kau menyukainya?" Luhan bertanya, dengan wajah heran dan perlu jawaban.

"Yaa dia memang tampan kan? Tentu saja aku tidak menyukainya. Aku hanya suka melihat namja namja muda yang tampan. Hanya sebatas itu." jawab Baekhyun, sambil terkekeh seperti nenek nenek yang baru divonis hamil satu bulan.

"Baek. dia sama sekali tidak tampan. Kau perhatikan saja wajahnya. Wajahnya sangat datar, seperti tidak ada kehidupan. Dan lihat saja kulitnya, sangat pucat dan suaranya... Aduh... Cadel yang tidak seksi. Aku rasa dia berasal dari planet antah berantah di luar tata surya." ucap Luhan, lebay.

Baekhyun tertawa cetar,

"Kau memperhatikan sampai begitunya. Kira kira ukuran celana dalam Sehun itu berapa?" Baekhyun menaik naikkan alisnya, mesum.

"Mana aku tahu. Tanyakan saja pada rumput yang bergoyang." malas Luhan.

"Hm... Kalau ukuran kejantanannya? Kira kira berapa?" lanjut Baekhyun lagi, semakin mesum.

"Aku tidak tahu Baek. Kau ukur saja sendiri."

"Mungkin seperti pentungan satpam.. Hm...hm..." Baekhyun mulai berpikir yang bukan bukan.

"Otakmu korslet Baek. Sebaiknya kau ke ruang UKS, beristirahat." saran Luhan, dia menggeleng geleng sambil menatap sahabatnya itu.

"Kau ini sensitif sekali. Aku hanya bercanda... Aku hanya ingin menghiburmu saja." Baekhyun mencolek dagu Luhan. Centil.

"Stop Baek. Aku normal." bentak Luhan, keras.

"Aku juga normal. Tapi kalau ada namja tampan aku akan berubah men..."

"Sudahlah Baekhyun. Kau pergi duluan ke kelas. Sana pergi." Luhan memotong kalimat Baekhyun, lalu mendorong keras sahabatnya itu.

"Ok. Aku pergi." Baekhyun pergi, tidak lupa memakan kerupuk kentang sisa diatas meja. Hap hap.

Huf. Luhan mendesah panjang. Dia memegang pelipisnya. Kepalanya mendadak pusing. Kehadiran Sehun di sekolah membuatnya tidak tenang. Sejak pertemuan perdana mereka, semua seakan tidak sama lagi. Luhan tidak bisa menikmati hidup.

Namja asal China itu larut dalam lamunannya, lalu tiba tiba penampakan Sehun yang melintas tidak jauh darinya menimbulkan niat iseng. Dia mengambil pulpen dan kertas dan langsung menuliskan beberapa kata kata di kertas itu. Tidak lupa juga memberikan selotip disisi atas kertas itu.

'Beres. Kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi.' batin Luhan, tertawa dalam hati.

Namja itu beranjak, mendekati Sehun yang berjalan sendirian. Sehun sepertinya baru saja membeli bubble tea untuk diminum sendiri. Luhan ala gadis gadis pemandu sorak secepat kilat menempelkan kertas itu di punggung lebar Sehun.

"Selamat cadel. Nikmati kemenanganmu." kata Luhan, setelah itu berlalu. Tepukannya di punggung Sehun nyaris tidak terasa.

"Aku selalu menikmati kemenanganku." timpal Sehun, diselingi senyuman tampannya.

Sehun berjalan, matanya mengamati Luhan yang menghilang di koridor kelas. Tidak lama terdengar cekikikan dari para siswa dan siswi yang dilewatinya.

"Ya Tuhan. Aku ingin menyewanya." salah seorang yeoja menyelutuk, genit. Memandang Sehun.

"Kira kira berapa tarifnya?" yeoja lain tidak mau kalah.

"OMG. My handsome boy..." dan berbagai celutukan dan kikikan lainnya.

Sehun bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, namja itu menoleh kiri dan kanan, gagal paham.

'Kenapa dengan mereka? Apa yang salah dengan wajahku?' batinnya.

Cekikikan itu lama lama berganti dengan tawa, ada beberapa yeoja yang melempari Sehun dengan kertas berisi nomor telefon, alamat rumah dan juga alamat hotel. Semuanya ajakan berkencan. One night stand.

"Apa apaan ini?" Sehun semakin tidak mengerti.

Lalu akhirnya namja tampan itu sadar setelah melewati kaca yang ada didepan salah satu kelas. Sebuah kertas menempel di punggungnya. Dengan sigap dia melepasnya dan membaca kalimat di kertas itu :

'BITCH. AKU GIGOLO PERPENGALAMAN. DOYAN GADIS DAN TANTE TANTE. SIAP DIBOOKING DENGAN TARIF ANAK SMA.'

Sehun yang baru saja membaca tulisan itu, mendadak menggeram marah. Kertas itu diremasnya hingga lumat lalu dilempar ke tempat sampah.

"Sial. Ini pasti kerjaan namja China kurang ajar itu. Awas saja dia." kata Sehun, rahangnya menegang. Dia tidak terima dengan penghinaan yang dilakukan oleh Luhan padanya.

'Tunggu tanggal mainnya, Xi Luhan.'

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Luhan pulang ke rumah besar keluarganya. Kedua ayah dan ibunya semuanya ada di China. Hanya ada sepupunya yang bernama Lay sana, dengan dua orang pembantu tentu saja. Luhan adalah namja yang sangat berada dan kaya.

Dia menyapa singkat salah seorang pembantunya yang melintas. Lalu kemudian namja itu menuju ke kamarnya sendiri.

"Membosankan." gumamnya, disertai desahan panjang. Dia melempar acak tas sekolahnya.

Luhan bisa dibilang adalah namja yang bebas, dia bebas kemana saja, tanpa harus dimarahi oleh ibu dan ayahnya. Lay sepupunya? Oh, tentu saja sepupunya itu tidak bisa melarangnya. Selain karena Lay juga sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, dia sudah angkat tangan dan tidak sanggup menasihati. Melapor ke ayah ibu Luhan juga percuma. Jadi dibiarkan saja.

Luhan merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponsel dari sana, dia menghubungi sahabatnya, Baekhyun.

"Halo." Baekhyun mengangkat diseberang sana.

"Halo Baekhyun. Malam nanti kau ada waktu?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku selalu ada waktu. Kenapa?"

"Begini, bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita minum minum di bar." Luhan menyampaikan tujuannya menelfon.

"Minum minum?"

"Yap. Aku bosan di rumah. Bagaimana?"

"Sebenarnya aku sibuk." kata Baekhyun.

"Kau Sibuk apa?"

"Aku sibuk bermain ular tangga dan monopoli sendirian." jawab Baekhyun, asal.

"Kesibukan macam apa itu? Aku serius Baek." Luhan memutar bola matanya mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya aku juga sibuk memilih celengan bentuk ayam atau bentuk anjing untuk tabungan rahasiaku."

"Byun Baekhyun. Kau mau ikut atau tidak?"

"Ok. Yang penting kau bayar semuanya. Aku tinggal bawa badan seksi saja."

"Ok. Fix. Kau terlalu banyak makan garam Baek."

"Hahahaaa."

Percakapan singkat dua sahabat itu berakhir. Luhan melempar ponselnya ke atas ranjang. Kemudian berbaring, dengan wajah menghadap langit langit kamarnya.

'Oh Sehun. Enyahlah kau dari kehidupanku.'

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Sehun juga pulang. Bedanya, dia pulang ke sebuah kos kosan murah di pinggir kota. Yap, namja itu tinggal sendirian. Ayahnya sudah lama meninggal, sedangkan ibunya ada di kampung.

Sehun memutuskan melanjutkan pendidikan di kota Seoul. Namja tersebut memanfaatkan beasiswa yang diberikan oleh pihak sekolah padanya. Walau mungkin tidak ada yang percaya, tapi Sehun memang anak yang cerdas. Sangat berbeda dengan wajahnya yang cenderung datar dan dingin.

Sehun mencuci pakaiannya yang direndam tadi pagi. Namja itu memang harus melakukannya sendiri. Selain berhemat, dia juga sudah terbiasa melakukan semuanya secara mandiri.

"Akhirnya bisa istirahat juga." desahnya, setelah selesai mencuci pakaian. dia membaringkan diri diatas karpet tuanya. Namja itu capek setelah mencuci dan sebelumnya juga mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan dari salah satu gurunya.

Didalam kamarnya sama sekali tidak ada kasur atau sejenisnya. Hanya ada sebuah lemari kayu kecil dan sebuah cermin besar yang sudah sedikit retak.

Tinggal sendiri di kota Seoul bukan merupakan hal yang mudah. Biaya hidup cukup mahal. Maka dari itu Sehun harus berupaya memutar otak agar bisa bertahan.

Dari usahanya, Sehun berhasil diterima bekerja sebagai karyawan sebuah kafe merangkap klub malam. Dia mengambil jadwal shift sore hingga malam. Jadi sama sekali tidak mengganggu sekolahnya. Walau memang pekerjaannya itu mengurangi waktu tidurnya.

Dengan wajah tampan rupawan, Sehun sebenarnya mudah saja mencari uang dengan jalan pintas, misalnya menjadi pemuas nafsu tante tante cantik atau simpanan gadis gadis jablay. Namun dia sama sekali tidak pernah berpikiran kesana. Sehun adalah namja yang 'bersih'.

Sehun tidur sejenak, dia tidak mendengar deringan telefon dari temannya yang bernama Kim Jongin. Namja itu pulas, harus demikian, karena sebentar lagi dia harus bangun dan berangkat bekerja.

Hidup seorang Oh Sehun sepertinya kurang beruntung. Hm.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Hentakan dan dentuman musik DJ mewarnai sebuah kafe merangkap klub malam. Light Cafe. Tiga orang namja masuk kedalam klub malam itu. Mereka mencoba melewati orang orang yang hilir mudik bergoyang goyang disana.

"Baek, Luhan. Kenapa kau mengajakku ketempat cabul seperti ini?" tanya salah seorang diantara mereka, namanya Do Kyungsoo. Namja bermata bulat dan bersenyum love.

"Ini bukan tempat cabul, Kyung. Ini namanya cafe, bar, diskotik, club malam atau apapun namanya. Tempat bersenang senang." namja yang bernama Baekhyun menyahut, dia lah yang paling terlihat sangat senang diantara mereka bertiga.

"Iya, Kyung. Bersenang senanglah. Kita lupakan semua masalah." ujar Luhan, yang merupakan donatur keuangan. Dia donatur pertama, Kyungsoo kedua. Sedangkan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak pernah mengeluarkan uang.

Luhan berharap dengan bersenang senang dan menikmati dunia malam, dia bisa melupakan kejengkelannya tidak terpilih mewakili sekolah dalam ajang dance. Dan yang utama dia bisa melupakan Sehun yang selalu membuatnya naik darah.

"Tapi, kita masih status SMA. Masih bersekolah. Lagipula aku masih polos." Kyungsoo berkata, memasang wajah polos seperti anak TK.

"Kita tidak akan ketahuan kalau masih SMA. Jadi sekarang yang harus kau lakukan adalah mengikuti kami dan menjadi anak yang manis." Baekhyun menimpali ucapan Kyungsoo. Dia berjalan di depan sambil mencari cari meja yang kosong.

Meja kosong pun ditemukan, mereka bertiga langsung duduk. Kyungsoo masih takut takut. Sedangkan Luhan memanggil pelayan yang kebetulan melintas.

"Pelayan, Aku pesan minu..." ucapan Luhan terhenti, matanya membulat mendadak. Dia sedang berbicara dengan pelayan yang notabene adalah Sehun. Luhan kaget bukan kepalang.

"Kau?" Sehun sama kagetnya.

"Wow, si tampan Sehun. Kau bekerja disini?" Baekhyun berseru, girang. Disampingnya Kyungsoo hanya menunduk nunduk seperti anak kecil yang baru ketahuan mengintip rok wanita dewasa.

"Ya, aku bekerja disini. Hanya paruh waktu." jawab Sehun, dia hanya memandang Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saja, bukan Luhan.

Luhan mendongkol seketika, semangat dugemnya hilang entah kemana. Penampakan Sehun membuatnya kehilangan gairah hidup. Namun dia mencoba terlihat biasa saja.

"Ohh. Ternyata si namja miskin penerima BH siswa bekerja disini? Hm...hm.." sindir Luhan. Dia mengganti kata beasiswa menjadi BH siswa.

Sehun diam. Tidak mengubris hinaan Luhan.

"Kyung, kau mau pesan apa?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku pesan es teler. Susunya sedikit." jawab Kyungsoo, dengan polosnya.

"Kyungsoo yang baik hati dan tidak suka makan sabun. Disini tidak ada makanan seperti itu." Baekhyun menggoyang goyangkan telunjuknya.

"Yang ada apa?"

"Yang ada hanya minuman beralkohol." jawab Baekhyun, enteng.

"Kata omma tidak boleh minum seperti itu." Kyungsoo merengut. Tidak nyaman.

"Kau bisa memesan kopi latte atau susu. Selain minuman beralkohol." Sehun cepat cepat memberitahukan.

"Baiklah. 2 kopi latte saja. Susunya yang banyak. Kau pesan apa Luhan?" Baekhyun mengarah pada Luhan.

"Aku ingin pulang saja." Luhan bergumam, nyaris tidak kentara.

"Tapi kita baru saja datang. Kenapa langsung pulang?" Baekhyun langsung cemberut.

Luhan terdiam, dia membuang wajah dan sama sekali tidak menatap Sehun yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Pesan 3 kopi latte saja. Ok." Baekhyun berkata cepat cepat, ucapan itu ditujukan pada Sehun.

"Baiklah." tutup Sehun, namja itu berlalu sambil mendelik singkat pada Luhan.

Tap tap tap.

Dentuman musik yang membahana memaksa mereka mengeraskan suara saat berbicara. Setelah Sehun pergi, Luhan sama sekali tidak ceria lagi. Namja itu lebih memilih diam dan tidak menimpali Baekhyun yang sejak tadi berbicara seperti mixer otomatis.

'Hariku jadi buruk lagi.' Luhan membatin, seraya mengusap wajahnya kasar.

o

o

o

o

Sehun tidak masuk ke ruangan pembuatan kopi. Namja itu malah menuju toilet khusus karyawan sambil membawa sebuah gelas kaca. Namja tampan itu sempat berpapasan dengan salah satu senior pekerja disana.

"Baik baik saja Sehun?" sapa senior Sehun, bernama Suho. Namja tampan bersenyum malaikat.

"Tentu saja hyung." balas Sehun, tersenyum.

Tap tap tap.

Sehun masuk kedalam toilet dengan gerakan cepat. Namja itu terlebih dahulu melihat kiri dan kanan sebelum masuk. Aman.

'Aku akan mengerjaimu anak China.' batinnya.

Namja bermarga Oh itu mengunci pintu toilet. Dia duduk di dudukan toilet sambil memejamkan matanya. Dia memikirkan hal hal yang erotis, memikirkan film porno Jepang 'ike ike kimochi'. Dan hanya dalam tempo beberapa menit saja, selangkangannya sudah penuh sesak. Dia ereksi. Penisnya menegang.

Tanpa buang buang waktu, namja itu membuka zipper celananya dan mengeluarkan penis tegangannya yang berukuran besar. Dia lalu mengocok penis itu dengan ritme cepat.

"Ahhh...ashh...ahh.." desahnya.

Sehun mengocok penisnya dengan tangan kanan, sedangkan tangan kirinya meraba dadanya sendiri. Satu kancing kemeja putihnya terbuka, dia menelusupkan tangannya dan memelintir nipplenya sendiri.

"Oshh.. Ahh..ah..."

Gelas yang tadi dipegangnya disimpan di lantai toilet. Namja itu mempercepat kocokannya dan berharap orgasme dengan cepat. Kepala penisnya sudah memerah dengan hebat. Uratnya juga terlihat jelas. Uhk.

"Ahhh...ahhhh..hhh..."

Sehun terus mendesah, desahan yang kecil, supaya tidak sampai terdengar keluar. Keringat didahinya mulai menetes, colinya dipercepat. Kocok kocok kocok.

Namja itu mulai merasakan penisnya berkedut kedut. Lalu dengan cepat dia mengambil gelas diatas lantai dengan salah satu tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke ujung penisnya yang tegang.

Lalu...

Crooot croot crooot.

Sperma milik Sehun muncrat banyak. Cairan yang bisa menghasilkan anak itu sebagian besar tumpah kedalam gelas. Selebihnya jatuh kelantai. Ada juga yang masih terisisa di ujung penisnya.

"Hhuuff... Lega."

Sehun mengelap keringatnya, seksi. Dia tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerjanya. Sudah jelas sekarang apa yang akan dia lakukan.

'Rasakan Xi Luhan. Kau akan meminum spermaku.' Sehun bersmirk, mesum.

Sehun dengan cepat membersihkan dan merapikan diri. Namja cadel itu keluar toilet dengan wajah yang diusahakan terlihat biasa saja.

Sepertinya semua berjalan lancar.

o

o

o

o

Waktu terus berjalan.

Sehun membuat tiga kopi latte plus susu, dan langsung membawakan tiga minuman itu ke meja Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Selain tiga minuman itu, ada sebotol minuman keras yang dibawanya, Baekhyun yang memesan disaat terakhir.

"Silahkan minumannya." kata Sehun, pelan. Namja itu meletakkan minuman satu satu. Dan yang utama adalah kopi latte untuk Luhan yang ada campuran spermanya.

"Terima kasih." Baekhyun bersorak. Dia langsung membuka botol minuman keras.

"Aku mau coba itu." kata Kyungsoo, sambil menunjuk botol ditangan Baekhyun.

"Kau masih kecil Kyung."

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi Baek." Kyungsoo kekeuh, dia tetap ingin mencicipi minuman keras itu.

"Katanya ommamu tidak membolehkan." Baekhyun mengingatkan ucapan Kyungsoo beberapa saat yang lalu.

Sedangkan Luhan tetap diam, namja itu mendesah berkali kali. Lalu sadar bahwa masih ada Sehun yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Kenapa kau masih disitu? Hah." Luhan menghardik Sehun. Kasar.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan minuman buatan cafe bisa disukai oleh pelanggan." timpal Sehun, datar.

Luhan mendengus, dia mengangkat gelas dan mengarahkannya ke bibirnya.

'Ayo minum... Ayo seruput...' Sehun membatin, penuh harap.

Dan... Sruup.

Luhan menyeruput kopi latte itu. Glek.

'Berhasil, yes.' Sehun bersorak dalam hati.

Luhan meminum kopi susu yang ada campuran sperma milik Sehun. Secara otomatis namja itu kemasukan sari pati Sehun. Wow.

Luhan hanya merasakan pahit manis minuman yang diseruputnya, dia sama sekali tidak merasakan sesuatu rasa yang aneh.

"Baek, Kyung. Ayo kita pulang. Aku mulai tidak nyaman disini." ucap Luhan, dia menghabiskan setengah minumannya.

"Kita belum sejam disini. aku belum cuci mata." Baekhyun menimpali kalimat Luhan. Namja bermarga Byun itu memandang kesana kemari, siapa tahu saja ada 'barang bagus' yang menyilaukan mata.

"Ehek... Huk... Disini sangat nyaman... Baekhyun, matamu kenapa? Kau pakai eyeliner terlalu tebal... Hahahahaa." Kyungsoo tiba tiba nyelutuk, wajahnya memerah hebat.

"Ya Tuhan, Kyung. Kau minum terlalu banyak."

Kyungsoo teler akibat mencoba meminum minuman keras diatas meja. Namja itu mulai berbicara tidak karuan.

"Baekhyun sayang. Aku...ehek, pernah melihatmu mengintip toilet namja di sekolah... Ehek." Kyungsoo meracau lagi.

"Jangan bicara macam macam Kyung." Baekhyun langsung membekap mulut Kyungsoo. Ternyata aksinya yang pernah mengintip toilet namja sempat dilihat oleh Kyungsoo.

"Mffmm."

Ehek. Uhuk.

Baekhyun terus berusaha agar Kyungsoo tidak bicara yang bukan bukan. Dilain pihak, Luhan sudah merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang.

"Aku mau pulang. Baek, ini uang untukmu. Bayar semuanya nanti. Dan jaga Kyungsoo." Luhan memberikan uang miliknya pada Baekhyun. Lalu kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. Kopi latte yang diminumnya sudah hampir habis.

"Siip. Serahkan padaku. Kau pulang saja duluan." kata Baekhyun, matanya berbinar karena diberikan uang dalam jumlah sangat lumayan.

Luhan beranjak, dia berjalan dan melewati Sehun yang masih berdiri disamping meja. Namja itu kesal bukan main. Andai dia tahu bahwa Sehun bekerja di cafe bar itu, dia tidak mungkin datang.

Grrrhh.

Beberapa menit kemudian Luhan tiba di halaman depan cafe. Namja itu datang tidak memakai mobil pribadi, jadi sekarang dia harus pulang menggunakan taksi.

Banyak taksi yang melintas, namun rata rata sudah ada penumpangnya. Ada juga bus umum dan angkutan lainnnya yang sejenis, tapi tentu saja Luhan tidak mau menaiki angkutan umum itu. Dia hanya menunggu taksi. Taksi yang bagus.

Setelah menunggu taksi selama beberapa menit, akhirnya ada sebuah taksi kosong yang berhenti otomatis didepannya. Luhan langsung naik tanpa pikir panjang.

"Distrik Songpa." katanya kepada si supir taksi yang memakai topi. Sang supir tidak menjawabnya, hanya deru mesin yang terdengar dan taksi itu melaju.

Wuusshh.

Sepanjang jalan terlihat banyak ornamen Imlek yang rata rata berwarna merah. Luhan tersenyum, tahun baru China sudah didepan mata. Sebagai keturunan asli Tionghoa dia bersyukur karena banyak warga negara Korea Selatan yang merayakannya.

Taksi itu terus melaju. Luhan mulai merasakan ada yang aneh. Jalan yang mereka lalui sangat berbeda seperti yang diketahuinya.

"Ini jalan yang salah." gumam Luhan, dia mencoba mengingatkan si supir taksi.

Namun lagi lagi supir itu tidak mengucapkan apa apa. Taksi terus berjalan, menyusuri jalan sunyi dan sepi. Luhan semakin tidak tenang, dia gelisah.

"Hentikan taksinya. Aku turun disini saja." tukas Luhan, nadanya meninggi beberapa oktaf. Dia mendadak panik.

Ciit. Tiba tiba ban berdecit keras. Taksipun berhenti.

Hening.

Si supir taksi mendongakkan wajah, matanya terlihat dari kaca kecil diatasnya. Lalu kemudian supir itu membuka topinya dan menoleh kearah Luhan.

Deg.

Luhan sontak terperanjat. Dia hampir merosot dari tempatnya. Sekelilingnya gelap. Namun bukan kegelapan itu yang mengejutkannya, tapi penampakan si supir taksi.

"SE... SEHUN... KAU?"

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

TBC

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

FF Hunhan here, hehehee. Bagaimana? Ini pertama kalinya aku buat FF hunhan yang bermusuhan gini...hihihi.

Apa reader suka?

Maaf ya untuk 3 FF terakhirku tidak ada squelnya, hehehe.. Aku takut aja siapa tau squel itu malah merusak inti ceritanya.

Review ya, untuk kelanjutan FF ini. Terima kasih.

Salam

Han Kang Woo 


	2. Chapter 2

HATE chap 2

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Exo Member, etc.

Main Cast : HunHan

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love), Frontal, Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M

The Original Story from me, not plagiat.

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

Mata Luhan membeliak, seperti bola kasti. Namja itu mencoba mundur tapi sulit, karena dibelakangnya hanya ada sandaran kursi taksi.

Si supir taksi membuang topinya dibarengi dengan senyuman. Yeah, supir itu memang Sehun. Orang yang sangat dibenci oleh Luhan.

"Kenapa? Kau takut?" Sehun mengeluarkan suara cadelnya yang seksi. Dia memajukan wajahnya kearah Luhan.

"Ten..tentu saja tidak." jawab Luhan, agak tergagap. Dia berusaha terlihat biasa dan tenang.

Sehun tertawa kecil. Wajahnya sedikit dimajukan lagi. Jaraknya dengan Luhan hanya beberapa centi saja.

"Mau apa kau? Kenapa kau menjadi supir taksi? Padahal..." Luhan bertanya, dan tidak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya. Dia masih heran, karena Sehun seharusnya berada di cafe dan menjadi pelayan disana.

Sehun tersenyum kecil, namun jelas diwajahnya masih ada raut datar dan dingin.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan padamu bahwa kau berurusan dengan orang yang salah." ucap Sehun, tegas.

Luhan diam, bungkam.

"Asal kau tahu ini Korea Selatan, bukan China. Kau adalah pendatang. Seharusnya kau paham itu." lanjut Sehun.

Luhan menelan ucapan Sehun, namun tentu saja ucapan itu tidak bisa diterimanya.

"Jangan banyak bicara namja cadel kurang ajar. Sekarang apa maksudmu membawaku?" hardik Luhan.

"Aku tidak membawamu. Kau yang langsung naik ke taksi yang kubawa."

"Kau berhenti di depanku."

"Kau yang langsung naik."

"Kau... Arghh... Kau namja menyebalkan." ketus Luhan, namja itu mengertakkan giginya, geram.

Hening.

Sehun tidak menimpali kalimat Luhan, namja itu malah semakin memajukan tubuhnya, hingga wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah Luhan.

Deg.

Luhan otomatis mundur. Mendadak jantungnya berdegup kencang. Entahlah, degupan itu muncul begitu saja.

"Apa yang kau la..lakukan?" gagap Luhan.

Sehun semakin maju, maju dan maju.

Lalu...

Sehun mendadak terhenti, nafasnya menyapu wajah Luhan. Wush.

"Nanti kau keenakan..." gumam Sehun.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Luhan, tidak mengerti.

"Kau akan keenakan."

"Keenakan apanya?"

"Kalau aku melanjutkan... Kau akan keenakan... Keenakan diperkosa olehku." jelas Sehun, dia menekankan pada kata 'diperkosa'. Dia bersmirk.

Deg. Luhan kaget dengan kata kata Sehun barusan.

"Apa? Kau...kau ingin memperkosaku?" tanyanya.

"Jangan 'kegeeran', aku tentu saja tidak akan memperkosamu. Kalau itu terjadi, kau yang enak. Enak karena diperkosa oleh namja muda dan tampan sepertiku." kata Sehun.

"Sialan... Siapa juga yang mau diperkosa olehmu. Kau namja cadel dan sama sekali tidak tampan." Luhan berseru, degup jantungnya masih memburu.

"Kata Baekhyun aku tampan." Sehun bersmirk.

"Itu kata Baekhyun, bukan kataku." balas Luhan.

"Terserah."

Hening.

Pandangan mata kedua namja itu cukup intens, nafas mereka bertemu, nafas yang sama sama hangat. Sehun tersenyum, sedangkan Luhan tidak sama sekali. Hanya wajahnya yang memerah seperti yeoja yang jatuh cinta.

"Sekarang... Kau turun. Turun sekarang." kata Sehun tiba tiba, ucapannya itu membuat Luhan kaget.

"Turun?"

"Ya, turun. Kau ingin diturunkan bukan?"

Luhan sontak memandang kiri dan kanan, diluar mobil lumayan gelap, sunyi dan sepi. Tidak ada kendaraan yang melintas. Dia diturunkan ditempat yang salah.

"Cepat turun." Sehun meninggikan suaranya. Ini adalah salah satu rencananya. Yaitu menurunkan Luhan ditempat yang sepi dan sunyi seperti kuburan.

Luhan terdiam sejenak. Lalu tanpa berkata kata, namja China itu turun dari taksi yang dibawa Sehun. Dia menutup keras keras pintu taksi.

Wushh.

Sehun kembali menjalankan taksi, dia sempat tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Taksipun melaju, meninggalkan Luhan sendirian.

"Sialan... Namja cadel, pucat, mesum..." Luhan meneriaki Sehun sambil menendang batu kerikil.

Luhan tentu saja sangat kesal, mendongkol, geram dan marah. Dia dikerjai habis habisan oleh Sehun. Dan untung saja dia tidak tahu kalau beberapa saat yang lalu baru saja mencicipi alias meminum kopi latte campuran sperma Sehun. Grrrh.

"Bagaimana ini? Tidak ada satupun taksi yang melintas." Luhan bergumam sendiri, namja itu menggosok telapak tangannya untuk memberikan efek hangat.

Akhirnya, Luhan berjalan. Dia berharap menemukan taksi disepanjang jalan. Area tempatnya berada kini sama sekali tidak diketahuinya. Maklum saja, sebagai warga asli China, dia belum begitu menghafal semua jalan di kota Seoul, Korea Selatan.

Dia juga mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Namun setelah mencoba berkali kali, kedua namja sahabatnya itu tidak mengangkat panggilannya.

"Urgh... Sial. Kenapa Baek dan Kyung tidak mengangkat telefonku?" kesalnya.

Namja itupun menyimpan ponselnya di saku, lalu kembali melanjutkan berjalan kaki. Udara dingin semakin menusuk tulangnya. Dia berkali kali menendang kerikil di jalanan, saking kesalnya. Kesal pada Sehun.

'Lihat saja Sehun. Aku akan membalasmu.' batinnya. Dia mulai menyusun rencana di benaknya sambil jalan.

Setelah hampir berjalan selama tiga puluh menit, Luhan akhirnya menemukan kendaraan yang melintas. Sebuah bus umum.

"Yah, sial. Kenapa harus bus umum. Kenapa bukan taksi?" rutuk Luhan. Namja itu sama sekali tidak pernah dan merasa tidak sanggup menaiki kendaraan umum yang berjejalan, ramai dan sumpek. Maunya hanya taksi.

Lalu tiba tiba, beberapa meter darinya. Ada tiga namja yang sedang mabuk mabukan. Pandangan mereka mengarah pada Luhan.

"Hei manis. Sendirian saja?" teriak salah satu diantara mereka.

"Yeoja manis. Ayo bersenang senang." ucap yang lain.

What? Luhan dikira seorang yeoja alias gadis?

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. Pandangannya takut takut. Dia kesal kerena dikira yeoja. Itu suatu penghinaan buatnya.

"Sayang. Ayo kesini... Kita main kuda kudaan." namja ketiga menyelutuk, teler.

Luhan semakin takut. Namja itu cepat cepat mengeluarkan ponselnya dan pura pura menerima telefon.

"Ah hyung. Apa? Hyung bersama dua teman hyung yang polisi? Iya hyung. Aku disini. Sebentar lagi hyung sampai kan?" Luhan berbicara asal saja. Sengaja menyinggung polisi agar ketiga namja itu jadi takut.

Udara semakin dingin.

Luhan melihat kearah bus yang kebetulan berhenti di halte. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, dia lekas berlari kearah bus itu. Dia tidak peduli lagi jika harus naik kendaraan umum yang ramai penumpang.

Tap tap sret sret tap tap.

Luhan tidak ingin 'diperkosa' dan digangbang oleh tiga namja yang tidak dikenalinya.

Akhirnya Luhan bisa pulang juga, walau dalam prosesnya dia sama sekali tidak nyaman.

'Tunggu pembalasanku... Sehun.'

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Jam menunjukkan pukul 23.09 malam. Sehun mengendarai taksi dengan cepat, namja itu berniat memulangkan mobil taksi yang dipinjamnya. Yap, namja itu hanya meminjam mobil itu saja.

"Terima kasih ahjussi." kata Sehun, seraya memberikan kunci mobil pada si pemilik taksi. Sopan.

"Sama sama. Apa kau tidak mau menjadi supir taksi lagi?"

"Tidak ahjussi. Terima kasih. Pekerjaan sebagai pegawai cafe sudah cukup." timpal Sehun, kalem.

Ya, namja itu memang sempat berprofesi sebagai supir taksi, tapi hanya lima hari saja. Pekerjaan itu diambilnya sebelum masuk sekolah dan menjadi pegawai cafe tempatnya sekarang bekerja. Si pemilik taksi dan pemilik cafe adalah orang yang sama, jadi Sehun mudah beralih pekerjaan.

Sehun meminjam taksi itu hanya untuk mengerjai Luhan. Dan sepertinya aksinya itu lancar jaya dan sukses besar.

'Apa yang aku lakukan mungkin tidak seberapa. Tapi aku yakin kau mungkin cukup jera untuk membalasku.' Sehun membatin dalam hati.

Dan akhirnya namja itu kembali ke cafe bar untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Dan biasanya pulang pada pukul 03.00 dini hari.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Besoknya.

Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bertemu di sekolah mereka. Tepatnya di dalam kelas. Langkah Luhan sangat cepat, namja itu melabrak Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Semalam kalian berdua kemana saja?" Luhan langsung bertanya kepada kedua sahabat baiknya itu.

"Di bar. Kau meninggalkan kami." Kyungsoo menjawab. Namja itu melupakan bahwa dia semalam mabuk berat.

"Kami di hotel, bersama namja namja tampan." Baekhyun juga menjawab. Tentu saja hanya candaan.

Raut wajah Luhan kesal,

"Aku semalam membutuhkan bantuan kalian. Tapi kalian tidak mengangkat panggilanku." ketus Luhan, semakin kesal saja.

Baekhyun malah terkekeh mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Sorry... Semalam aku sibuk mencari namja tampan yang putus dari pacarnya. Dan ternyata aku bisa menemukannya. Dengar Luhan, dia mengajakku ke..."

"Stop Baek. Stop. Aku tidak ingin mendengar ocehanmu tentang namja tampan. Semalam aku bermasalah. Sangat bermasalah." potong Luhan, galak.

"Lalu? Aku harus menanggapi bagaimana?"

"Seharusnya kalian prihatin denganku." jawab Luhan.

"Kami sudah prihatin Luhan. Lihat wajah Kyungsoo... Wajahnya sayu seperti menahan boker." Baekhyun berucap sambil menunjuk wajah Kyungsoo.

"Wajahku tidak sayu dan juga tidak sedang menahan boker. Aku sedang mencoba BB cream pemberianmu Baek. Apa wajahku sudah terlihat glowly?" Kyungsoo menimpali sambil mengarahkan wajah putih mengkilatnya kearah Baekhyun.

"Wow. Wajahmu seperti pantat galon. Bersinar." kata Baekhyun, asal saja.

"Benarkah? Wajahku bersinar?"

"Yoho, bersinar seperti..."

"Byun Baekhyun... Do Kyungsoo... Kalian malah 'ngerumpi' tidak jelas. Aku berbicara pada kalian." Luhan mendadak berseru, yang secara otomatis menghentikan celotehan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sudah mirip ABG labil di salon.

"Oh maaf Luhan. Aku kira kau sudah pergi." kekeh Baekhyun.

"Iya maaf." tambah Kyungsoo, sama terkekehnya.

Luhan mendengus, wajahnya di tekuk. Dan wajah itu semakin menekuk ketika melihat sosok tegap Sehun yang melintas tidak jauh dihadapannya.

Sehun duduk dikursinya dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat lelah.

'Grrrr... Namja sialan itu... Awas kau...' Luhan menggeram dalam hati, mata rusanya menyorot tajam kearah Sehun.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang memperhatikan arah pandangan Luhan mendadak saling pandang, mereka tersenyum bersamaan.

"Kenapa kau memandang si tampan Sehun seperti itu? Apa kau jatuh cinta padanya?" tanya Baekhyun sembari menepuk pundak Luhan.

"Aku? Jatuh cinta pada namja cadel pucat seperti dia? Ogah... Sampai tahun monyet beranak pun itu tidak akan terjadi." ketus Luhan.

"Kalau itu terjadi, bagaimana?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kalau kau sampai jatuh cinta pada si tampan Sehun?"

"Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta padanya. Never." tegas Luhan.

"Hm, biasanya benci dan cinta itu beda beda tipis. Seperti kerak panci." Kyungsoo menyelutuk, garing.

Pletak pletak.

Luhan menjitak pelan kepala Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Kalian berdua sama saja. Kalian tahu, semalam aku hampir saja diperkosa oleh Sehun." kata Luhan, berapi api.

"Wow. Kau hampir di perkosa? Apa kau pasrah saja?" tanya Kyungsoo, mata bulatnya semakin membulat.

"Apa kau melebarkan pahamu lebar lebar?" Baekhyun menambahkan. Antusias dan Mesum.

Pletak.

"Tentu saja aku menolak." Luhan berkata.

"Tapi apa benar si tampan Sehun itu ingin memperkosamu?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi, tangannya mengusap usap kepalanya bekas dijitak oleh Luhan.

"Aku juga tidak yakin... Dan aku pikir dia mengatakan itu hanya untuk main main. Aku namja, dan tidak mungkin diperkosa oleh namja juga." Luhan bergumam, dia mendesah panjang.

"Bisa saja. Apa yang tidak bisa terjadi di dunia ini." kata Baekhyun, lalu tertawa.

"Yap, semua bisa terjadi." tambah Kyungsoo.

Luhan mendesah, namja itu mencoba melupakan kejadian semalam. Sekarang ini fokusnya adalah mencari cara bagaimana 'mengerjai' Sehun, agar Sehun menyesal dan jera.

Dan tiba tiba, Luhan mendapatkan suatu ide cemerlang. Namja itu tersenyum, dan tidak sabar menjalankan aksinya.

'Tunggu saja Sehun... Kau akan menyesal.'

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Materi pelajaran Biologi usai, lalu digantikan oleh mata pelajaran Olahraga. Semua siswa dan siswi diharuskan mengganti baju mereka dengan pakaian olahraga. Termasuk Luhan tentunya.

"Luhan, kau tidak mengganti bajumu?" tanya Baekhyun, namja itu bersama Kyungsoo sebentar lagi menuju loker mereka.

"Kalian duluan saja." jawab Luhan, pelan. Mata rusanya memandang tajam kearah Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari ruang kelas.

"Oops... Lagi lagi kau memandang si tampan Sehun yang menggairahkan itu dan..." Baekhyun mendadak menghentikan candaannya karena baru saja Luhan mengangkat kursi dan ingin melempar kursi itu kearahnya.

"Keluar sana!" Luhan membentak Baekhyun. Lalu kemudian Baekhyun kabur keluar ruangan yang diikuti Kyungsoo dibelakangnya.

Tap tap tap.

Hening.

Luhan kini sendirian, semua siswa yang lain sudah keluar dari ruangan.

Luhan tersenyum sendiri. Namja itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Dia berjalan pelan, mengendap endap, nyaris seperti pencuri baju dalam tante tante kesepian. Dia mengarah ke meja milik Sehun.

'Hm... Rasakan ini cadel.'

Luhan membuka tas Sehun, dan mencari buku tugas mata pelajaran Bahasa. Dia sumringah karena begitu mudah menemukan buku itu. Tanpa buang waktu, Luhan merobek beberapa lembar catatan tugas Sehun. Dan menggantinya dengan menuliskan beberapa kata.

'Dengan ini, kau pasti jera Sehun. Kau yang seharusnya salah berurusan denganku.' Luhan berbicara dalam hati.

Selesai.

Luhan berhasil mengerjai Sehun.

o

o

o

o

Tap tap tap.

Luhan melangkah ceria menuju loker siswa. Namja itu sangat senang karena berhasil menjalankan misi dengan sukses. Dia hanya perlu menunggu saja dan menikmati hasil kerjanya.

Luhan baru saja tiba di loker, namun tiba tiba dikejutkan oleh suara suara aneh yang terdengar di toilet samping loker. Suara yang mirip desahan dan erangan tertahan.

'Suara apa itu?' batinnya.

Dia sempat berpikir toilet loker itu berhantu, mungkin saja ada hantu nenek gombreng atau hantu tante jablay yang mengincar siswa siswa yang tampan. Namun Luhan lekas menggeleng kecil, suara yang didengarnya adalah suara manusia.

Dengan mengumpulkan segenap keberanian, Luhan memutuskan mendekati toilet loker. Langkahnya pelan dengan tangan mendekati salah satu pintu toilet. Dia membukanya tanpa berpikir lama.

Lalu... Jreng...

Mata rusa Luhan membulat sempurna, mirip mata Kyungsoo. Penampakan didalam toilet loker betul betul membuatnya syok.

"Ba... Baek... Apa yang kau lakukan?" gagap Luhan. Bibirnya bergetar.

Deg.

Ternyata Baekhyun lah yang ada didalam toilet itu. Namja bereyeliner itu tidak sendiri. Dia bersama namja lain, yang lebih tinggi darinya. Tangannya memegang sesuatu, dengan mulut penuh sesuatu itu. Baekhyun kedapatan menghisap penis namja jangkung.

Seolah kedapatan satpol PP, Baekhyun secepat kilat melepaskan penis dari mulut kecilnya. Dia memandang kearah Luhan, kaget. Lalu mendongak kearah namja yang sedang dioralnya.

"Chanyeol... Kita ketahuan..." kata Baekhyun, stres.

"Sedikit lagi... Isap lagi... Spermaku sebentar lagi keluar. Abaikan saja dia." jawab si Chanyeol, dengan santai dan entengnya.

"Tapi..."

Belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya. Chanyeol memasukkan kembali penis kedalam mulutnya. Namja tampan dan jangkung itu menggenjot mulut Baekhyun layaknya vagina. Hingga beberapa detik setelahnya, sperma kental milik Chanyeol tumpah ruah di dalam rongga mulut Baekhyun.

"Uhukk...hmm..." Baekhyun tersedak sperma. Banyak yang ditelannya tanpa sengaja dan sebagian cairan cinta itu meluber dari sudut bibirnya. Menetes seksi.

"Ufff." Chanyeol mendesah lega. Namja itu menaikkan celananya sambil memegang pelan pipi Baekhyun. Dia berlalu tanpa mengucapkan apa apa. Namun jelas diwajahnya dia sangat puas.

Luhan mematung, Chanyeol melewatinya dengan memberikan kedipan kecil. Entah mengapa wajahnya memerah hebat. Maklum, dia baru saja melihat secara live adegan tidak senonoh. Dengan penis besar yang baru saja muncrat. OMG.

Hening.

Baekhyun lekas merapikan dirinya. Dia mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan ujung baju. Wajahnya juga merah, tentu saja karena malu.

"Hm.. Luhan... Hm itu..." Baekhyun tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Padahal dia adalah namja yang sangat mudah mengeluarkan kata kata selama ini.

"Baek... Kau mengoral dan mengisap penis namja?" tanya Luhan. Nyaris tidak percaya dengan kelakuan binal Baekhyun.

"Sedikit." jawab Baekhyun, pelan. Rasa malunya belum hilang.

Untung tidak ada siswa atau siswi yang melintas. Jadi kelakuan Baekhyun hanya diketahui oleh Luhan saja. Oh jangan lupa Tuhan juga tahu.

Hening lagi.

Luhan memilin milin baju olahraga yang belum dipakainya.

"Chanyeol itu namja, dan kau juga namja. Tapi kenapa kau mengisap penisnya? Apa kalian..."

"Jangan berpikir yang macam macam Luhan." potong Baekhyun, cepat.

"Apa ini salah satu budaya Korea Selatan? Namja yang mengisap penis namja lain, dan itu adalah hal biasa." Luhan bergumam, menerka nerka.

"Tentu saja tidak. Itu bukan budaya Korea Selatan. Yang tadi itu... Eh... Itu..."

"Itu apa?"

"Itu tadi spontan saja. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, lalu tiba tiba saja aku ada disini dengan mulut kepenuhan penis besar Chanyeol yang berurat itu." jawab Baekhyun, memberikan jawaban asal yang tidak masuk akal.

"Aku tidak mengerti ucapanmu Baek."

"Sudahlah Luhan. Lupakan yang tadi. Ok. Yang tadi kau lihat hanyalah fatamorgana belaka." kata Baekhyun, dengan gaya kedua tangan seperti menghipnotis. Berharap Luhan lupa dengan peristiwa memalukan barusan.

"Fatamorgana apanya? Kau baru sa..."

"Please... Lupakan." Baekhyun memohon, dia mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepan Luhan. Matanya memelas seperti kucing yang meminta ikan.

Luhan memutar bola matanya, lalu mendesah halus.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan membahas dan mencoba melupakannya." sanggup Luhan.

"Terima kasih Luhan. Kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik." Baekhyun sumringah, sekaligus lega. Dia tersenyum.

Luhan balas tersenyum. Dia mencoba tidak ambil pusing, lagi pula kejadian tadi sama sekali bukan urusannya. Itu adalah urusan pribadi Baekhyun dan dirinya hanya 'kebetulan' menjadi saksi adegan yang seharusnya hanya terjadi antara namja dan yeoja saja. Dunia memang aneh.

Akhirnya, kedua namja itu berjalan bersama. Dengan terlebih dahulu mengganti baju dengan seragam olahraga. Baekhyun sempat berjanji akan mentraktir Luhan makan dikantin setelah olahraga, namun Luhan sama sekali tidak percaya. Janji Baekhyun hanyalah janji modus yang sama sekali tidak akan ditepati.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Dua jam kemudian, pelajaran olahraga telah usai, digantikan dengan mata pelajaran bahasa. Kelas Sehun sudah mulai masuk. Siswa siswi sibuk mengeluarkan buku tugas bahasa yang diberikan oleh guru tampan mereka, Choi Siwon.

"Kumpulkan tugas kalian." seru Siwon, lantang membahana.

Seluruh kelas langsung rusuh, mereka semua grasa grusu mengumpulkan tugas tugas yang diberikan. Seperti biasa, Siwon akan memeriksa tugas anak didiknya, langsung saat itu juga. Awalnya wajahnya biasa saja, namun kemudian wajahnya berubah merah dan tegang. Dia baru saja membaca salah satu tugas siswanya.

"Oh Sehun... Maju kedepan." tukas Siwon, matanya menusuk tajam. Suaranya ditekan.

Deg.

Sehun yang hampir tertidur karena kelelahan, sontak terkaget. Dia mendongakkan wajah tampan sekaligus datarnya. Dia berdiri, lalu berjalan pelan kedepan kelas.

Tap tap tap.

"Ada apa saem?" Sehun bertanya, dengan nada suara ingin tahu.

"Jelaskan ini semua!" Siwon membentak Sehun, kasar. Jiwa seorang gurunya menguap entah kemana. Dia memperlihatkan kasar buku tugas kepunyaan Sehun.

Sret sret.

Sehun membolak balik bukunya dan kemudian membaca beberapa bait kalimat yang membuatnya terperanjat. Dia tidak percaya.

"Apa maksudnya kalimat itu?"

"Sa.. Saem... Ini..."

Sehun tidak mampu memberikan jawaban logis. Namja itu membaca berulang ulang tulisan di buku tugasnya.

'CHOI SIWON. SEORANG GURU TAMPAN NAMUN BELUM MENIKAH. DIUMURNYA YANG MENGINJAK KEPALA TIGA, DIA SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MENUNJUKKAN KETERTARIKAN KEPADA WANITA. AKU YAKIN JIKA DIA ITU GAY. SAYANG SEKALI, TAMPAN TAPI GAY. AKU MALU MEMPUNYAI GURU GAY. FUCK.'

Sehun menggeleng, dia merasa tidak pernah menulis kalimat bernada penghinaan itu, terlebih kepada guru yang sangat dihormatinya.

"Tapi saem... Bukan aku yang menulis kalimat ini... Pasti ada seseora..."

"Diam Oh Sehun! Kau sangat berani menghinaku." hardik Siwon, guru yang masih bisa disebut muda itu berdiri. Wajahnya sangat marah.

"Saem, ini bukan..."

"Oh Sehun, aku belum menikah karena belum menemukan pasangan yang tepat. Bukan berarti aku gay." tukas Siwon, tajam.

"Aku tahu... Tapi saem harus percaya. Tulisan ini bergaya mandarin dan aku..."

"Cukup Sehun. Aku tidak mau mendengar alasan lagi. Asal kau tahu... Aku adalah salah satu guru yang menangani beasiswamu. Dengan kelakuanmu yang kurang ajar ini, aku tidak bisa menjamin beasiswamu masih aman. Kau paham." kata Siwon, tidak main main.

"Tapi saem..."

"Cukup. Sekarang kau berdiri di luar. Sampai jam pelajaranku usai. Cepat!" seru Siwon, tangan kanannya mengarah ke pintu.

Sehun diam, kali ini dia tidak mencoba membela dirinya lagi. Namja itu membalikkan tubuh dengan lemah. Matanya sempat melihat sosok dibelakang kelas, Luhan.

'Aku tahu ini pasti ulahmu namja China... Lihat saja nanti.' Sehun membatin, dengan tangan terkepal.

Sehun berdiri di luar kelas sebagai hukuman.

Sedangkan Luhan mengembangkan senyuman di dalam kelas, senyuman penuh kemenangan. Dia berhasil 'mengerjai' Sehun tanpa hambatan yang berarti. Dia tahu apa yang dilakukannya sangat keterlaluan, tapi demi untuk membalas dendam, dia akan melakukan apa saja.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Bell pulang berbunyi.

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Luhan menghambur keluar kelas. Tiga sahabat karib itu berjalan beriringan. Baekhyun masih merasa kaku dan tidak enak dengan terpergoknya dia oleh Luhan di toilet loker.

"Hm... Kira kira kesalahan si tampan Sehun itu apa? Kenapa dia tadi harus berdiri di luar kelas?" Baekhyun melayangkan pertanyaan. Sebenarnya pertanyaan basa basi saja.

"Dia menghina Siwon saem." jawab Luhan, dibarengi dengab tawa pelan.

"Menghina bagaimana?" Kyungsoo ikut bercelutuk.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi yang pasti Siwon saem sangat marah padanya. Aku berharap beasiswa namja itu dicabut saja. Dia tidak pantas bersekolah disini." kata Luhan.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling pandang mendengar jawaban Luhan.

"Hm... Apa kau begitu membenci si tampan Sehun?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi.

"Menurutmu?" Luhan balik bertanya.

"Entahlah. Kau terlihat sangat benci padanya. Tapi sayang juga kau membenci seseorang yang tampannya sebelas dua belas dengan Chanyeol. Aku yakin jika penis Sehun itu sama besarnya dengan penis jantan Chanyeol. Uhkk, aku sangat penasaran ingin melihatnya." kata Baekhyun, cabe. Dia beraegyo kecentilan tidak jelas.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas mendengar kalimat ajaib Baekhyun. Namun sangat berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang ada disampingnya, namja kecil itu terlihat antusias.

"Besar mana dengan penis anak sebelah?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada Baekhyun, wajahnya memerah.

"Anak sebelah yang mana?" Baekhyun gagal paham.

"Anak kelas sebelah, Kim Jongin yang seksi itu." jelas Kyungsoo, wajahnya makin merah saja.

"Oh si namja yang jago goyang patah patah itu. Hm... Bagaimana ya? Mungkin dia punya penis coklat, kalau ukuran aku tidak begitu yakin punya dia cukup besar. Sampai saat ini menurutku penis big size yang sempurna ada pada Park Chanyeol. Oh my god." ucap Baekhyun, vulgar dan no sensor.

"Jadi menurutmu penis Jongin itu kecil?" Kyungsoo kecewa.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku hanya membandingkan dengan postur tubuh dan lebar bahu. Chanyeol memiliki semuanya. Sebaiknya kau intip saja Jongin itu di toilet." jawab Baekhyun, lantang. Teringat lagi moment di toilet sekolah.

"Berapa ukuran penis Chanyeol?"

"Kalau tidak salah ukurannya... Bla bla bla..." Baekhyun menjawab dengan heboh serta antusias.

Dilain pihak, Luhan merasa diacuhkan. Kedua sahabatnya malah 'ngegosip' tentang ukuran kejantanan namja. Sesuatu yang sangat tidak relevant dengan materi pelajaran mereka.

Setelah sekian lama,

"Baek.. Kyung... Aku pulang dulu. Lanjutkan obrolan kalian yang pasti masuk ujian nasional itu... Bye."

Luhan berlalu dan meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya. Pulang.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Drap drap.

Trotoar jalanan kota Seoul dipenuhi oleh para pejalan kaki. Salah satunya Luhan. Namja bermarga Xi itu berjalan pelan sambil menunggu taksi yang melintas. Dia menendang pelan kerikil kecil sembari berbicara sendiri.

"Apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun di toilet itu adalah salah satu budaya Korea Selatan? Baekhyun itu namja, Chanyeol juga namja. Tapi kenapa Baekhyun mengisap penis Chanyeol?" Luhan bergumam sendiri. Dia gagal paham dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Apa itu hanya sekedar senang senang saja?"

"Atau Baekhyun mempunyai hubungan terlarang dengan Chanyeol?"

Berbagai pertanyaan memenuhi benak Luhan. Di negaranya, Tiongkok, apa yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol merupakan hal yang sedikit tabu. Malah ada beberapa sekolah yang mengeluarkan murid jika kedapatan melakukan sesuatu yang 'tidak biasa'. Malah sekarang ada peraturan baru yang tidak membolehkan hal hal berbau BL atau yaoi tayang di tv nasional Tiongkok.

Luhan terus melamun, namun dikagetkan oleh getaran ponselnya yang menandakan ada pesan singkat yang masuk. Namja itu lekas membaca pesan tersebut.

'Luhan. Tolong ke alamat ini sekarang juga. Penting. Lay.' begitu isi pesan singkat itu. Luhan membacanya dengan dahi mengernyit.

"Lay? Kenapa Lay mengirimiku pesan singkat. Tidak biasanya." Luhan bertanya tanya.

Setahunya, sepupunya itu tidak pernah menghubunginya, lebih lebih melalui pesan singkat. Nomor ponselnya saja dia tidak tahu. Maklum saja, Luhan dan Lay sama sekali bukan sepupu yang akrab.

Luhan mencoba menghubungi nomor yang mengirim pesan itu, namun percuma saja, sama sekali tidak tersambung.

'Ah, aku kesana saja. Mungkin saja sangat penting.'

Tanpa membuang buang waktu, namja itu menghentikan taksi yang melintas. Dengan terlebih dahulu mengecek supir taksi, siapa tahu saja si supir taksi berubah jadi Sehun lagi. Namun kali ini aman. Supir taksi itu adalah seorang tua yang betul betul supir.

"Distrik Seocho" katanya pada supir taksi.

Dan taksipun melaju. Wushh.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Luhan tiba di alamat yang dituju beberapa menit kemudian. Namja itu turun dari taksi dan membayar ongkos. Diperjalanan tadi, dia terus mencoba menghubungi nomor yang mengatasnamakan Lay, namun tetap saja nihil, tidak tersambung.

"Ukhh, sial. Aku tidak tahu wilayah disini." gumamnya, sedikit menggerutu.

Dia berjalan pelan, menyusuri jalanan yang mirip perumahan. Disana sini banyak bangunan yang belum jadi. Dia sedikit merinding.

Tidak lama, namja itu tiba didepan sebuah bangunan. Bangunan bertingkat yang juga belum jadi. Matanya mengamati bangunan itu.

"Apa tempatnya disini? Sepertinya tidak."

Luhan mendesah halus, dia berinisiatif bertanya pada orang yang mungkin melintas, namun sekonyong konyong ada seseorang yang membekapnya dari belakang. Membekap dengan pergerakan super cepat.

"Hhmmmm..fffffmm..."

Orang itu membekap mulut Luhan, dan hanya beberapa detik saja, Luhan tidak sadarkan diri. Dia dibius.

o

o

o

o

Sunyi.

Luhan membuka mata rusanya. Cahaya disekelilingnya sangat minim. Dia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya, tapi sulit, kedua tangan dan kakinya terikat kencang.

"Sial, kenapa aku bisa ada disini?" Luhan meronta ronta kuat, dia berusaha melepaskan diri dengan mengerahkan tenaganya. Namun usahanya sia sia saja.

Tap tap tap.

Terdengar langkah samar, dibarengi dengan bayangan hitam yang mirip siluet menyeramkan.

Deg.

Tap tap tap.

Itu suara langkah kaki seseorang.

Luhan sadar sekarang, dia kini dalam masalah besar. Seseorang membiusnya dan menyekapnya didalam sebuah bangunan gedung yang belum jadi.

Keringat membanjiri tubuh Luhan, terutama bagian dahinya. Kedua pergelangan tangannya memerah, karena terus berusaha melepaskan dari jerat ikatan yang kuat.

Tap tap tap.

Langkah kaki itu semakin dekat. Luhan bisa melihat siapa sosok pemilik langkah kaki horor itu. Sosok itu kini berdiri dihadapannya tanpa mengenakan baju.

"Se... Sehun... Kau?"

Mata Luhan membulat sempurna, bibirnya bergetar hebat. Seluruh tubuhnya menegang.

"Ya, aku. Oh Sehun. Kenapa? Kau takut denganku?"sosok itu bergumam, dia memang Sehun.

Luhan meronta ronta lagi, matanya berkilat marah memandang Sehun.

"Lepaskan aku? Lepaskan cadel sialan... Lepaskan!" Luhan membentak, membahana.

Sehun malah tertawa mendengar bentakan Luhan. Dia memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana, cool.

"Apa? Melepaskanmu? Aku sangat bodoh jika melakukan itu. Dengan segala usaha yang kulakukan beberapa jam terakhir. Kau sekarang dalam genggamanku namja China." Sehun berseru, sangat lantang.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Kenapa? Hah..." Luhan berteriak.

"Kau tanya kenapa? Kau sudah tahu jawabannya Luhan, sangat tahu."jawab Sehun seraya menendang kasar kaleng kosong yang ada dilantai. Klontang.

Namja cadel itu mendekati Luhan, posisinya berjongkok.

"Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku di sekolah, Luhan. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu." bisik Sehun, nafasnya menyapu wajah ketakutan Luhan.

"Ap..apa yang aku lakukan?" gagap Luhan.

"Jangan pura pura. Aku tahu kau yang menulis kata kata kasar di buku tugas bahasaku. Kau menulis kalimat penghinaan pada Siwon saem. Aku tahu kau pelakunya."

Luhan terdiam, bibirnya bergetar lagi. Dia mendadak gugup.

Sehun memajukan wajahnya beberapa centi.

"Kali ini kau akan jera, Luhan." desis Sehun.

Luhan masih diam, dia berusaha menatap mata Sehun yang memandangnya tajam.

"Kau salah berhubungan denganku. Kau akan menyesal." lanjut Sehun, bernada horor.

Posisi wajah mereka berdua sudah sangat dekat, maju sedikit saja, maka bibir mereka bertemu, berciuman.

"Se... Sehun... Apa yang... Kau..." Luhan tergagap gagap, suaranya tercekat ditenggorokan. Dia sangat ketakutan sekarang.

Sehun bersmirik aneh, namja itu mundur lalu berdiri. Dia memandang Luhan beberapa saat, dan tanpa aba aba dia menarik lepas ikat pinggangnya.

"Aku akan memperkosamu, Luhan!"

Deg.

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

TBC

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Han Kang Woo yang labil kembali. Apa kabar pembaca semuanya? Aku harap baik baik saja yaa.

Maafkan aku karena muncul kembali di ffn, padahal aku sudah pernah mengatakan bahwa akan mengundurkan diri. Hm... Entahlah, setelah hampir sebulan, seperti ada yang hilang dalam diriku. Aku tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa aku kangen dengan dunia kecil ini, terutama kangen dengan kalian semua...aku rindu menulis.

Maka dari itu, aku memutuskan kembali dan melanjutkan ffku yang tertunda. Aku sempat terhenyuk membaca review dan PM pembaca yang masih menginginkan aku menulis ff lagi. Terima kasih yaa... Kalian semua memberikanku semangat.

Aku masih akan terus menulis ff, walau tentunya harus kulakukan sembunyi sembunyi, agar keluargaku tidak sampai tahu (again). Maafkan kelabilanku ini chingu.

Baiklah, kembali ke ff ini... Chapter 3 nya udah jadi, mungkin besok aku publish, itu pun kalau pembaca semua masih berkenan. Terima kasih chingu semua karena masih mau membaca ffku.

Salam rindu.

Han Kang Woo 


	3. Chapter 3

HATE chap 3

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Exo Member, etc.

Main Cast : HunHan

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love), Frontal, Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M

The Original Story from me, not plagiat.

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

Kaget bukan kepalang. Mata milik Luhan semakin membulat.

"Ka..kau ingin memperkosaku?" gagap Luhan, matanya berkunang kunang.

"Kalimatku tadi sudah jelas." jawab Sehun. Ikat pinggangnya sudah terlepas. Dia memegangi sabuk celana itu dengan pose bak pangeran yang akan mencambuk kuda tunggangannya.

Luhan menggeleng kasar.

"Ka..kau tidak bisa melakukan itu... Aku namja. Kau tidak mungkin memperkosa namja. Aku bukan seorang gadis." lanjut Luhan, keringat di dahinya semakin banyak saja.

Sehun malah tertawa mendengar ucapan Luhan barusan.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kau namja. Kau punya lubang juga kan?" Sehun menepuk pelan bokongnya sendiri.

"Ti..tidak. Itu bukan lubang yang bisa dimasuki." ucap Luhan, cepat.

"Bisa saja. Semua bisa terjadi Luhan. Jangankan lubangmu itu, mulutmu juga bisa digunakan."

"Jangan kurang ajar Oh Sehun." Luhan berteriak.

"Dalam keadaan terjepit kau masih bisa berteriak begitu. Apa perangai orang China memang seperti itu?" tanya Sehun, sepertinya dia ingin bermain main dulu sebelum ke acara inti.

Kali ini Luhan diam, namja itu tidak menimpali ucapan Sehun. Usahanya untuk melepaskan diri dari jerat ikatan dikedua tangan dan kakinya sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil, malah yang ada pergelangan tangannya semakin bertambah merah.

Hening.

Luhan sempat memperhatikan body Sehun tanpa menggunakan baju. Perut rata dan dada bidang namja Korea itu tampak seksi di matanya. Hey, kenapa Luhan malah memikirkan itu? Seharusnya dia memikirkan bagaimana caranya lepas dari Sehun dan bukan malah memikirkan body seksi namja cadel itu.

"To..tol..tolong... Tolong aku." tiba tiba Luhan berteriak.

"Hahaha... Berteriak saja. Tidak ada yang akan mendengarmu. Aku sudah mensurvey tempat ini." Sehun bergumam, remeh.

"Tolong... Siapa saja. Tolong." ulang Luhan, suara yang keluar darinya tidak maksimal. Vokalnya seperti tertahan di tenggorokan.

Sehun tertawa kecil. Dia melempar ikat pinggangnya asal ke lantai. Ditatapnya Luhan selama beberapa saat, sejenak timbul rasa kasihan. Namun rasa kasihan itu tenggelam setelah mengingat bagaimana Luhan mengerjainya di sekolah. Pintu maaf itu sudah tertutup.

Tapi setelah beberapa saat, Sehun belum juga melakukan eksekusi terhadap Luhan. Namja itu malah merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"Membalas itu tidak murah. Aku harus menghabiskan beberapa lembar won untuk membeli obat bius. Juga membeli pulsa untuk mengirim pesan singkat. Gajiku lumayan terkuras." kata Sehun, seraya menghitung hitung uangnya yang masih tersisa.

Preeet.

Tepuk jidat, Sehun sempat sempatnya melakukan hal hal yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan. Oh Tuhan.

"Dasar namja labil." tukas Luhan, dia mengejek Sehun.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku labil?" Sehun menghentikan acara hitung menghitung uang, matanya sontak menyipit. Dimasukkannya kembali uang itu kedalam dompet, kemudian masuk ke saku.

Tap tap tap. Sehun kembali mendekati Luhan, dengan efek slow motion.

"Sepertinya mulutmu itu harus disumpal dengan sesuatu." gumamnya.

"Lepaskan aku... Lepaskan... Dasar labil... Miskin... Cadel." mulut Luhan tidak mau berhenti, bibirnya terus meneriakkan ejekan yang membuat kuping Sehun panas.

"Katakan lagi."

"Labil, cadel, albino, miskin, kurus, mayat hidup, hmmm...mmmff..."

Tiba tiba saja ejekan dan ocehan Luhan terhenti. Mulutnya dibungkam dengan menggunakan bibir seksi milik Sehun. Yap, Sehun mencium Luhan. Mendadak.

"Hmmm...fff.."

Sehun melumat kasar bibir Luhan, seakan tidak memberikan celah untuk namja itu. Dilain pihak, Luhan otomatis membulatkan matanya. Sama sekali tidak menduga jika Sehun akan menciumnya.

"Hmmmmm..."

Lumatan kasar yang dilakukan Sehun pada awalnya perlahan melembut setelah beberapa menit. Sehun memegang tengkuk Luhan dengan lidah yang masuk menerobos kedalam. Luhan yang pada detik detik awal seperti memberontak, entah mengapa perlahan memejamkan matanya. Dia seakan menikmati ciuman maut yang dilancarkan oleh seorang Oh Sehun. Setelah hampit 10 menit, ciuman itu akhirnya lepas. Sehun yang melepasnya.

Sehun menatap mata sayu Luhan,

"Kau menikmati ciumanku... Dasar jalang." kata Sehun, gilirannya kini yang mengumpat Luhan.

"Ak..aku sama sekali tidak menikmati itu." timpal Luhan dengan gagu.

"Tapi kenapa kau tergagap. Dan tadi kau memejamkan matamu." Sehun kembali berbicara.

"Aku tidak memejamkan mata."

"Kau menikmatinya."

"Aku tidak menikmatinya."

"Kau suka padaku." kata Sehun.

"Fyuuhhh..."

Luhan menjawab ucapan Sehun dengan meludahi wajah namja tampan itu. Ludah itu mengenai pipi kanan Sehun.

"Kau sudah lancang meludahiku, namja China." rahang Sehun mendadak menegang, dia menghapus ludah Luhan dengan menggunakan tangannya.

"Kau yang sudah lancang. Lepaskan aku... Lepaskan!" Luhan meronta ronta. Rontaan yang dibarengi dengan degupan jantung yang berdetak kencang.

Sehun tersenyum, yang lebih mirip smirk. Dia memajukan wajahnya beberapa centi.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, sebelum aku membalasmu. Kau harus diperkosa." tegas Sehun.

Dan sesuatu itu terjadilah, Sehun menarik kasar seragam Luhan. Dia mempreteli dan merobek baju Luhan. Yang mengakibatkan Luhan nyaris telanjang bulat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Luhan menjerit, ketakutan.

"Diam." bentak Sehun. Kali ini dia tidak akan main main lagi.

Baju Luhan sudah terlepas, yang tersisa hanya celana namja itu saja. Sehun secepat kilat membuka tali yang mengikat kaki Luhan dan setelah itu menarik kasar celana Luhan, sekaligus dengan celana dalamnya.

"Ja..jangan main main Sehun." Luhan meronta ronta, ketakutannya meningkat beberapa level.

"Diam."

Sehun seperti bandit jalanan melebarkan paha Luhan, dan aksinya itu secara otomatis mempertontonkan lubang bokong Luhan yang berkedut kedut.

"Jangan lakukan ini Sehun. Ak..aku mohon." pinta Luhan, kali ini suaranya memelas.

"Kata 'tolong' itu sudah terlambat. Kau harus diberikan pelajaran." seru Sehun, membahana badai.

Luhan sulit bergerak sekarang, karena kedua pahanya diangkat tinggi tinggi dengan kedua betis menumpu pada kedua bahu Sehun. Posisi itu sekilas terlihat seksi.

"Rasakan."

Sehun dengan gaya jantan tergesa gesa membuka zipper celananya. Dia susah payah mengeluarkan 'burung'nya yang setengah menegang dari sana. Lalu terpampanglah kejantanan Sehun yang sudah siap tusuk.

Jreng.

Penis Sehun mengacung dahsyat. Pemiliknya mengocok pelan, yang membuat benda tidak bertulang itu semakin bertambah besar.

Deg.

Sontak saja Luhan menelan ludahnya. Sehun benar benar tidak main main dengan ucapannya. Dia akan diperkosa. Diperkosa dengan menggunakan kejantanan besar yang entah muat atau tidak di lubangnya.

"Hiks... Jangan lakukan Sehun... Tolonglah." kembali Luhan mengiba.

"Diam." lagi lagi Sehun membelasnya dengan kata itu.

"Pu...punyamu itu tidak akan masuk."

"Hahaha... Tentu saja akan masuk. Aku akan memaksanya masuk." ucap Sehun, lantang.

Jleb. Mata Luhan berkaca kaca. Dia yakin bahwa penis Sehun itu tidak akan muat di dalam lubangnya. Lubangnya itu bukanlah vagina yeoja yang memang dikhususkan untuk dimasuki oleh barang namja. Pasti lubangnya akan berdarah jika Sehun nekat memasukinya. "Tolong, Sehun. Aku akan membayar berapa saja. Tapi jangan lakukan itu." Luhan mencoba melakukan negoisasi dalam keadaan terjepit. Dahinya semakin berkeringat saja.

"Uangmu tidak akan mengubah apapun." Sehun menimpali, seraya mengocok pelan kejantanannya. Dia sudah memutuskan akan memberikan 'pelajaran berharga' pada si namja China yang sombong dihadapannya.

"Hiks... Sehun..."

"Diam."

"Aggghhhh..."

Luhan menjerit sekuat kuatnya. Lubangnya terbobol sudah. Sehun berhasil menusuknya dengan kasar. Penis besar milik Sehun amblas dan menyisakan rasa pedih yang teramat sangat bagi Luhan.

"Arghh... Sakit..."

"Diam...ahh..."

Sehun membentak Luhan, diikuti oleh desahannya. Penisnya terjepit nikmat. Akhirnya dia berhasil memperkosa Luhan didalam sebuah bangunan belum jadi yang sepi.

"Ohh...ahh... Yeaahh..." Sehun mendesah.

"Sa..ahh...sakit Sehun... Sakit." Luhan hanya bisa menggumamkan bahwa dia sangat kesakitan.

Terang saja, dengan posisinya yang kedua tangan terikat tentu saja membuat Luhan kesakitan, ditambah lagi dengan prostatnya yang ditubruk dalam dalam oleh si namja cadel. Jangan tanyakan rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh seorang Xi Luhan.

Balasan itu terjadi juga. Sehun berhasil alias lancar jaya. Semua berjalan sesuai rencana.

"Ouchh...ahh...uhh..."

"Ahhh..."

"Yeahh...oh...ouchh...ah..."

"Ukhh...ahhh..."

Lama kelamaan, jeritan Luhan berganti dengan desahan menggairahkan. Rasa sakit itu perlahan sedikit memudar, digantikan dengan nikmat yang sulit dijelaskan. Ada sensasi lain yang dirasakannya.

"Ahh... Bagaimana? Ap..apa kau jera? Hah..." Sehun bertanya, disela sela sodokannya yang seksi dan ganas.

"Ah...kau brengsek Sehun... Ahh.." umpat Luhan, umpatan yang dibarengi dengan desahan kasarnya.

"Kau mendesah. Kau menikmati apa yang aku lakukan...ahh.."

"Ap..apa? Menikmati? Kau menginjak harga diriku, namja sialan...ahhh."

"Kau tidak punya harga diri."

Luhan menggeram marah, namun dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan bahwa dia 'agak' menikmati apa yang dilakukan oleh Sehun. Sehun menjamahnya, menyetubuhinya. Persetubuhan yang dilandasi balas dendam dan benci. Sial.

Keringat keduanya membasahi tubuh. Terutama Sehun, yang nampak semakin tampan dengan peluh yang memenuhi dahi, dada dan punggungnya. Sehun tidak menanggalkan celananya. Penisnya keluar dari zipper celananya tersebut.

Dua insan berkelamin sama itu terus menyatukan tubuh.

Plak.

Sebuah tamparan keras dilayangkan Sehun ke bokong Luhan. Tamparan cetar itu menyisakan bekas merah disana. Yeah, menampar nampar memang merupakan alternatif menambah sensasi gairah bercinta. Namun dalam kasus Sehun, itu bukanlah bercinta, tapi memperkosa.

Sehun menjamah dengan pandangan tertuju pada wajah Luhan, tepatnya bagian mata. Mereka saling pandang, pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau mulai keenakan." kata Sehun, mesum.

"Kkau bbrengsek, Seehuuun... Bangsaaat." Luhan mengumpat lagi. Tanpa terasa air matanya lolos, dia menangis. Hiks hiks.

Melihat Luhan mengeluarkan air mata, entah mengapa timbul rasa kasihan. Walau bagaimanapun Sehun tetaplah namja yang punya hati.

Sehun mempercepat tusukannya. Dia menggenjot Luhan dengan ritme cepat. Penisnya keluar masuk tanpa ampun. Dia ingin segera mengakhiri pemerkosaannya.

Bugh. Plok plok plok.

"Aghh...ahhh..." Luhan menjerit jerit lagi.

"Ahhh..hhh..." Sehun melolong panjang.

Namja tampan berkulit sangat putih itu mengeluarkan penisnya yang berkedut dari hole Luhan, lalu mengocoknya cepat.

Croot crooot croot.

Sperma Sehun muncrat dan tumpah ruah, tapi bukan di hole Luhan, melainkan di lantai yang kotor. Sayang sekali, sperma kualitas tinggi itu terbuang percuma.

"Aku harap setelah ini kau jera." ucap Sehun, tegas. Namja itu mendesah kemudian memasukkan penisnya kembali kedalam celana.

Dia membuka tali yang mengikat tangan Luhan, setelah itu pergi dari tempat itu, tanpa mengucapkan apa apa lagi. Sehun meninggalkan Luhan.

Tercampakkan.

Air mata Luhan semakin berlinang. Segukan. Dia bagaikan yeoja korban pemerkosaan yang dibuang disamping tempat sampah umum. Mengenaskan.

"Hiks hiks hiks... Kenapa ini bisa terjadi."

Luhan sudah bebas, namun dia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Holenya terasa pedih dan ngilu, bekas penis Sehun masih jelas terasa tercetak disana. Ya Tuhan.

Hari itu berlalu dengan rasa sakit.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Besoknya.

Celoteh dan canda mewarnai ruang kelas. Didalam sana sudah ada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang 'ngerumpi' layaknya ibu ibu muda yang gagal menikah muda.

"Kyung, kau lihat Luhan tidak?" tanya Baekhyun, dengan mata eyelinernya kesana kemari.

"Aku tidak melihatnya." jawab Kyungsoo, sambil mengemut lolipop rasa jambu.

"Tidak biasanya Luhan terlambat begini."

"Apa kau sudah menghubungi ponselnya?"

"Sudah. Tapi tidak aktif. Kenapa dengan namja itu." Baekhyun mendesah halus.

Tidak jauh dari posisi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, terlihat Sehun baru masuk kedalam ruangan. Seperti biasa dia terlihat tampan walau dengan wajah lelah. Beberapa yeoja centil cekikikan tidak jelas saat dia lewat.

Sehun duduk di kursinya.

'Luhan tidak datang.' Sehun membatin, ekor matanya memandang kursi Luhan yang kosong melompong.

Sehun tersenyum sendiri, dia juga tidak tahu apakah itu senyum kemenangan atau tidak. Walau memang harus jujur bahwa ada sedikit rasa 'bersalah' dalam dirinya.

Dia sudah tega memperkosa Luhan.

Sehun masih membatin dan tiba tiba saja Baekhyun datang menghampirinya dan menggebrak mejanya.

Brak.

"Katakan dimana Luhan?" Baekhyun bertanya, tajam.

"Kau bicara apa? Singkirkan tangan lentikmu itu dari mejaku." balas Sehun, memberikan pandangan mendelik yang tidak kalah tajam.

"Jangan pura pura. Aku melihat matamu. Kau memandangi kursi Luhan yang kosong." bentak Baekhyun.

"Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Kau dan Luhan itu bermusuhan. Kalian seperti biawak versus badak, eh bukan... Tapi seperti anjing versus kucing." kata Baekhyun, sedikit salah bicara.

"Lalu?"

"Jangan bodoh. Kau pasti melakukan sesuatu pada Luhan yang imut itu."

Sehun tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Tawa yang diakhiri dengan dengusan.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan. Lebih baik kau kembali ke kursimu karena sebentar lagi saem masuk." kata Sehun, dengan memberikan isyarat tangan seperti mengusir ngengat.

Baekhyun balas tertawa, dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun.

"Jangan main main Sehun. Aku bisa saja menyebarkan video kencingmu di toilet sekolah. Aku serius." ancam Baekhyun, kejam.

"Sebarkan saja. Tidak masalah, hanya video kencing, bukan video ML." timpal Sehun santai, sama sekali tidak takut dengan ancaman kadal seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Tapi kau akan malu sendiri. Alat kelamin alias burungmu itu bisa menjadi tontonan di kalangan sekolah. Terutama yeoja yeoja tingkat satu." Baekhyun kembali mengancam. "No problem. Aku anggap itu bonus. Biar saja kejantananku menjadi tontonan."

"Iisshh, kau begitu menyebalkan. Pantas saja Luhan kesal denganmu." Baekhyun mencak, dia menghentakkan satu kaki di lantai.

Kyungsoo datang kemudian, dia menarik tangan Baekhyun ketika sadar bahwa sahabatnya itu sedang adu mulut.

"Baek, tenang. Luhan sakit." Kyungsoo memberikan info terbaru.

"Luhan sakit? Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Luhan baru saja mengirimkan pesan singkat. Sepertinya kau juga menerima berita yang sama. Cek ponselmu." jawab Kyungsoo, seraya memperlihatkan pesan singkat yang dikirimkan Luhan.

Baekhyun membaca pesan dari Luhan dan kemudian mencoba menghubungi ponsel sahabatnya itu, namun kembali gagal sambung. Ponsel Luhan mati lagi.

"Luhan sakit apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Kalau begitu sepulang sekolah kita menjenguknya. Kau mau?" tawar Kyungsoo, matanya berbinar cerah.

"Apanya yang mau dijenguk. Apa kau tahu rumah Luhan?"

"Iya juga. Luhan tidak pernah memberitahukan alamat rumahnya. Kita sahabat yang gagal." Kyungsoo menepuk pelan jidatnya.

Baekhyun mendesah, entah mengapa dia jadi khawatir dengan Luhan. Meski Cabe cabe begitu, Baekhyun masih mempunyai empati terhadap teman.

"Eh, aku hampir lupa. Apa kau punya video Kim Jongin sedang kencing?" Kyungsoo berbisik ditelinga Baekhyun, dengan malu malu. Wajahnya memerah seperti yeoja yang baru saja ditembak di tempat lokalisasi.

Baekhyun menggeleng kecil, kemudian tersenyum mesum.

"Betul kau tidak punya?" lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Tidak punya. Yang aku punya hanya video Chanyeol tampan yang sedang buka celana, kencing, dan onani. Apa kau mau melihatnya?" Baekhyun menaik naikkan alisnya, semakin bergaya mesum.

"Tidak mau. Aku hanya ingin melihat 'punya' Jongin saja." geleng Kyungsoo. Wajahnya menyiratkan prinsip : kumau hanya Jongin, titik.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu." Baekhyun langsung duduk di kursinya, sambil mengotak atik ponselnya.

Kyungsoo cemberut, mirip tante tante satu anak yang gagal ML dengan perjaka muda. Dia juga duduk di bangkunya sendiri. Impiannya untuk melihat 'sesuatu' Jongin sama sekali belum terwujud. Sepertinya dia harus bersabar.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan Luhan?

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

TBC

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Haloo chingu, sesuai janjiku kemarin... Aku publish chap 3 hari ini. Aku sangat terharu karena masih banyak yang menantikan ffku. Mataku sempat berkaca kaca lho... Serius.

Bagaimana dengan chap ini? Pendekkah? Hehehee. Maaf kalau chap ini mengecewakan (NC jelek), tapi aku sudah berusaha memberikan yang terbaik.

Banyak yang mendukungku terus membuat ff, dan dukungan itu membuatku bersemangat. Terima kasih teman teman karena sudah mau meluangkan waktu beberapa menit mengetikkan reviewnya, aku bersyukur karena hal itu.

Sebenarnya aku masih sedikit malu muncul lagi di ffn, lebih lebih karena statusku yang seorang namja pembuat ff yaoi. Jujur, aku kurang percaya diri, takut kena bash, hinaan atau cacian dari orang orang yang tidak suka dengan statusku. Maafkan kelabilanku.

Untuk penggemar shipper lain (seperti kaisoo dan chanbaek) aku akan membuat ff mereka dilain waktu. Harap chingu mengerti yaa.

Baiklah, reviewnya kembali dinantikan.

Salam cinta.

Han Kang Woo 


	4. Chapter 4

HATE chap 4

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Exo Member, etc.

Main Cast : HunHan

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love), Frontal, Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M

The Original Story from me, not plagiat.

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

Luhan bangun dari tidurnya. Matanya mengerjap ngerjap pelan. Ponselnya tergeletak non aktif disampingnya. Kepalanya agak sakit.

"Ashh..." rintihnya, bukan hanya kepalanya yang sakit, tapi juga bagian bokong alias holenya.

Luhan belum pulang ke rumahnya, dia masih ada didalam bangunan tua yang belum jadi, bangunan yang menjadi saksi bisu dan saksi sejarah pemerkosaan Sehun padanya. Dia bermalam disana.

Bukannya Luhan tidak ingin pulang, namun apa daya, dia sangat sulit menggerakkan tubuhnya. Holenya sakit dan ngilu, sangat sulit untuk berjalan. Sehun hampir membuatnya lumpuh. OMG.

"Sial, kenapa ini terjadi padaku." rutuknya, seraya memejamkan mata lalu membukanya kembali.

Sekelilingnya terasa sunyi, sepi. Sepertinya bangunan tempatnya kini adalah bangunan yang ditelantarkan oleh pemiliknya atau mungkin pekerja disana sedang malas, entahlah.

Beberapa jam yang lalu dia sempat terbangun dan mengirimkan pesan singkat kepada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, pesan yang mengatakan bahwa dia sedang sakit. Tentu saja Luhan tidak ingin Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengiranya tidak mengirimkan kabar apa apa.

Air matanya menetes, air kesedihan itu mengalir begitu saja di pipinya.

"Sehun... Kau tega melakukan ini padaku...hiks...hiks..." Luhan menangis, meratap pilu.

Perlahan, dia mencoba bangun dan berdiri. Tapi kemudian namja itu mendadak tersungkur lagi, argh. Holenya benar benar ngilu. Jangankan pulang, bergerak saja sulit.

Luhan tidak menyangka bahwa Sehun akan melakukan 'adegan itu' padanya. Tapi semua sudah terjadi, dia sudah tidak bersih lagi. Luhan sudah 'terpakai' secara paksa dan yang memakainya adalah namja yang sangat dibencinya, Oh Sehun.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Sekolah bubar beberapa menit yang lalu. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo keluar kelas dengan tergesa gesa. Mereka masih saja membicarakan perihal Luhan, mengapa Luhan bisa sakit, sakit apa. Kedua namja yang tingginya sebelas dua belas itu sempat berpapasan dengan Sehun di gerbang depan.

"Aku yakin Sehun mengetahui sesuatu. Dia pasti tahu dimana Luhan." kata Baekhyun, sambil menunjuk sosok Sehun dengan dagunya.

"Hm... Kau tidak menyelipkan kata tampan pada Sehun lagi." Kyungsoo berujar disamping Baekhyun, namja itu kembali mengemut lolipop, kali ini rasa lengkuas.

"Oh, tidak lagi. Karena sekarang yang menurutku yang paling tampan adalah Park Chanyeol. Strong men." timpal Baekhyun, senyuman genit menghiasi wajah imutnya. Senyum ingin dijamah.

Kyungsoo balas tersenyum, namun senyuman lain yang tentu saja beda dengan milik Baekhyun. Kyungsoo memikirkan sesuatu, dan sesuatu itu adalah namja yang bernama Kim Jongin, juniornya.

Akhirnya, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berpisah, pulang ke kediaman masing masing.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Matahari sore sudah mulai menukik, sebentar lagi sore digantikan malam. Sehun berjalan pelan menuju kosnya, sesekali melihat jam tangan murahan yang tersemat di lengan putihnya. Entah mengapa dia jadi tidak tenang, ada sesuatu yang mengusik dirinya. Sebuah perasaan yang sulit dijelaskan dengan kata kata.

Namja cadel itu singgah disebuah toilet umum, dia masuk kedalam salah satu kamar dan menguncinya. Sehun membuka celananya disana.

"Ck... Sial, kenapa aku memikirkannya." rutuknya.

Sehun sama sekali tidak mau onani alias memanjakan kelaminnya. Dia hanya ingin mengecek dan melihat penisnya sendiri. Penis yang sudah tidak perjaka lagi.

"Kau sudah kupakai membobol namja China itu. Kau bukan barang virgin lagi." Sehun berbicara sendiri pada kejantanannya. Dasar aneh. Seandainya saja penisnya bisa bicara, maka penisnya sudah berkata : ya, aku muntah cairan putih.

Agak lama, Sehun bergulat dengan pikirannya. Sesuatu yang sejak tadi mengusiknya adalah Luhan. Dia mengakui bahwa dia merasa sangat bersalah dengan namja asal negara tirai bambu itu. Tidak seharusnya dia membalas dengan melakukan pemerkosaan yang keji. Memperkosa kemudian pergi.

'Apa dia masih disana? Apa dia bisa pulang?'

'Apa dia bisa jalan? Apa itunya tidak berdarah?'

Sehun terus membatin dalam hati, berbagai pertanyaan muncul tiba tiba. Semua sudah terjadi, apa dia menyesal melakukannya?

'Ini harus diakhiri.'

Sehun lekas menaikkan celananya, kemudian buru buru keluar dari toilet. Tap tap tap. Namja itu sempat kembali melihat waktu dijam tangannya. Dia berharap 'namja itu' masih ada disana. Semoga.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Luhan terbangun kaget, namja itu tersentak dari tidurnya. Beberapa saat yang lalu dia bermimpi melakukan hubungan seks bersama Sehun selama berjam jam disebuah kamar bar mewah. Mimpi yang aneh memang, tapi dalam kenyataannya Luhan memang telah melakukan seks dengan Sehun.

'Akh, kepalaku.' Luhan bergumam pelan, sambil memegang kepalanya. Perutnya keroncongan, dia lapar.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Luhan berusaha bangun dan berdiri, namun untuk kesekian kalinya pula dia tersungkur dan memekik tertahan.

Luhan tersiksa, menderita dan terluka. Semua menjadi satu. Dia tidak mampu berbuat apa apa, ponselnya kini sudah mati total, kehabisan daya. Kini dia hanya bisa menunggu ada yang datang, mungkin pekerja, atau siapapun.

Dan... Tap tap tap...

Terdengar langkah samar mendekat. Luhan pasang telinga, ada seseorang yang datang.

Deg.

Deg.

Deg.

Luhan menahan nafasnya.

"Kau..."

Sosok itu muncul dibalik tembok, lalu berjalan tegap. Dia adalah Sehun, si pemerkosanya.

"Ma..mau apa lagi kau... Jangan ganggu aku... Jangan..." Luhan tergagap gagap, dia 'ngesot' untuk mundur, punggungnya menabrak tembok bangunan.

Sehun tiba tepat didepan Luhan, lalu berjongkok, nafasnya beberapa kali ditarik dalam dalam. Kemudian namja itu membalik badan dengan posisi punggung menghadap Luhan.

"Naiklah, aku akan menggendongmu pulang." ucap Sehun, sangat pelan, seperti bisikan. Ekspresi wajahnya sulit ditebak.

Deg.

Luhan ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, namun entah mengapa suaranya terhenti di tenggorokan.

"Aku tahu itumu sakit. Kau tidak bisa jalan. Naiklah ke punggungku." ulang Sehun, masih dengan suara sangat pelan.

Luhan galau seketika. Tentu saja dia ingin pulang, tapi kenapa Sehun yang menawarkan itu padanya? Kenapa bukan orang lain saja? Kenapa bukan kuli bangunan?

"Naiklah." untuk ketiga kalinya Sehun meminta Luhan naik ke punggungnya.

Luhan memejamkan matanya, lalu membukanya lagi. Namja itu kemudian bergerak pelan dengan kedua tangan menggelayut di leher Sehun. Akhirnya dia mau juga menerima bantuan namja yang memperkosanya.

Sehun tersenyum kecil, dia senang Luhan mau menerima niat baiknya. Sekarang dia berdiri, dengan sosok imut Luhan yang ada digendongan punggungnya.

Sehun berjalan dengan langkah mantap, melalui tangga bangunan hingga sampai di tepi jalan raya utama.

Membisu, itu yang sejak tadi terjadi. Baik Sehun maupun Luhan tidak ada yang mengatakan sepatah katapun. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing masing.

Malam sudah menjelang, sinar matahari sejak tadi sudah menghilang dan baru akan menampakkan sinarnya esok hari. Sehun masih setia melangkahkan kaki kokohnya.

Trotoar jalan menjadi sanksi bisu dua namja yang seperti pacaran itu.

"Aku minta maaf. Maafkan aku." kata Sehun, setelah membisu cukup lama.

Luhan diam.

"Aku tidak seharusnya membalasmu dengan melakukan pemerkosaan. Aku menyesal dan minta maaf." lanjut Sehun, dibarengi dengan desahan panjang.

Luhan tetap diam, bibir namja asal Tiongkok itu tertutup rapat rapat.

Sehun menunggu tanggapan Luhan, namun setelah beberapa menit, Luhan sama sekali tidak buka suara. Sehun sadar, tidak semudah itu Luhan memaafkannya.

Angin malam meniup niup rambut mereka. Udara dingin seperti menusuk tulang. Luhan sempat meringis tertahan.

"Itumu masih sakit?" tanya Sehun, yang baru saja mendengar Luhan meringis. Maklum saja, posisinya telinganya berdekatan dengan mulut Luhan.

Luhan tetap membisu.

Uff, Sehun memutuskan tidak bertanya lagi. Namja itu terus melanjutkan langkahnya, tanpa adanya niat menggunakan jasa taksi atau angkutan umum lainnya. Dia menggendong Luhan tanpa rasa lelah dan letih.

o

o

o

o

Hampir setengah jam lebih, Sehun berjalan kaki. Tidak terasa sampai juga ketempat tujuan. Bukan rumah Luhan, tapi kosnya sendiri.

"Maaf, aku membawamu ke kosku. Aku harap kau tidak.." ucapan Sehun tiba tiba terhenti saat menyadari bahwa Luhan tertidur di punggungnya. Hal itu disadarinya saat merasakan nafas teratur Luhan yang damai di telinganya.

Sehun tersenyum lagi, entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Peluh di dahinya tidak dihiraukan. Dia merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan kunci kamar kosnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, kos terbuka. Sehun dan Luhan masuk kedalam.

Sehun berjalan menuju karpet lusuhnya yang terhampar, namja itu seperti suami yang baik dengan telaten menidurkan Luhan disana.

"Beristirahatlah... Aku akan membelikanmu makanan." gumamnya, lembut.

Belum sempat namja tampan itu pergi, secara mendadak pergelangan tangannya di pegang kuat kuat oleh Luhan.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku." ucap Luhan, lirih. Matanya masih terpejam.

"Eh?"

Sehun mematung sesaat, dia mencoba menarik pelan tangannya, namun ternyata pegangan Luhan sangat kuat. Seakan akan Luhan sadar melakukannya.

"Apa kau bermimpi?" tanya Sehun, tidak mendapatkan gambaran.

Hening, Luhan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan kemana mana." lanjutnya, seraya duduk manis disamping Luhan. Pergelangan tangannya belum dilepas oleh namja China itu.

Hening lagi.

Hm, tidak benar benar hening sebenarnya, karena secara samar samar terdengar jeritan dan desahan erotis dari kamar kos tetangga, kira kira kamar kedua dari posisi kamar kos Sehun. Sepertinya di kamar itu terjadi adegan seks yang dilakukan oleh dua remaja ababil yang dilanda nafsu membara. Ya maklum saja, area kos Sehun merupakan kos kosan murah yang bebas.

Sehun menggunakan tangan lainnya untuk menghubungi Suho, rekan kerjanya di bar cafe. Dia menyampaikan bahwa malam ini tidak bisa masuk kerja, dengan alasan sakit. Dan secara otomatis gajinya untuk bulan ini tidak full.

Waktu terus berlalu, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.08 malam. Sehun menemani Luhan hampir 3 jam lamanya, dan namja itu sama sekali tidak menggerutu.

Mata Sehun tidak pernah lepas dari wajah Luhan. Sehun betul betul kasihan dan juga menyesal. Penyesalan memang datang belakangan.

"Luhan, apa kau mendengarku?" Sehun berbisik tepat di telinga Luhan.

Hening, tidak ada jawaban.

"Kau masih tidur?"

Namun tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Sehun menghela nafasnya, dia mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang dipegang Luhan, namun lagi lagi sulit terlepas, seakan ada lem tidak kasat mata yang menempel disana. Sehun akhirnya memutuskan berbaring disamping Luhan.

Mereka berdua tampak bagaikan sepasang kekasih yang malu malu mengarungi 'malam pertama', ya seperti itulah kelihatannya.

Detik demi detik berlalu, jam demi jam berputar. Tidak terasa sudah hampir tengah malam. Perut Sehun sudah keroncongan, namun apa daya, dia tidak bisa kemana mana.

"Luhan, bangunlah... Apa kau tidak lapar?" untuk kesekian kalinya Sehun menggumamkan pertanyaan pendek.

Dan kali ini Luhan nampak bereaksi, namja itu menggeliat pelan, namun dengan mata yang masih terpejam rapat. Luhan tidak mengucapkan apa apa, tapi tangannya bergerak slow dan melingkar di pinggang Sehun.

Deg.

Sehun agak sedikit kaget, namun membiarkan tangan Luhan itu. Luhan memeluknya, lumayan erat.

'Kenapa dengan dia? Apa dia bermimpi?' Sehun membatin, dahinya mengernyit.

Dan akhirnya, malam itu berlalu dengan Luhan yang memeluk Sehun erat erat. Sehun mencoba memejamkan matanya walau memang cukup sulit. Terlebih lagi, dia masih merasa bersalah atas aksi pemerkosaan yang dilakukannya terhadap Luhan. Besok pagi dia berencana meminta maaf secara langsung (lagi) saat Luhan sadar total.

Angin malam masuk melalui celah ventilasi kos Sehun, angin itu seakan menjadi salah satu saksi dua namja yang seperti berpacaran, namun dalam kenyataannya tidak.

o

o

o

o

Matahari pagi cerah menyinari kota Seoul. Sinarnya menyeruak masuk kedalam salah satu bangunan kecil disana, kos Sehun.

Pemilik kamar kos itu sama sekali belum bangun, tapi namja disebelahnya sudah lebih dahulu membuka matanya, Luhan.

"Ah, kepalaku." Luhan bangun sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit.

Namja itu sempat menoleh dan sadar bahwa tangan kanannya memeluk Sehun dengan erat.

Deg.

"Kenapa aku bersama namja ini... Ashh..." Luhan tiba tiba mengerang tertahan, holenya mendadak sakit saat tubuhnya digerakkan.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi, dimana dia sekarang. Seingatnya Sehun hanya menawarkan bantuan untuk mengantarnya pulang tadi malam. Luhan menebak bahwa dia mungkin berada di kediaman Sehun.

Ditatapnya sosok Sehun yang terpejam, entah mengapa ada rasa damai yang menyelimuti dirinya. Seperti ada kupu kupu yang menggelitik perutnya. Aneh.

'Apa aku memeluknya sepanjang malam? Tidak... Tidak mungkin aku melakukan itu.' Luhan berbicara dalam hati, kepalanya menggeleng pelan.

Luhan menggeleng lagi, dia harus pulang sekarang juga. Namja imut bermata rusa itu beranjak pelan, dia berdiri dengan agak susah payah, namun belum dua langkah namja itu meringis lagi dan jatuh tersungkur tepat di dada Sehun.

Brugh.

"Akhh." Luhan mengerang, holenya sakit lagi.

Sontak saja Sehun terbangun ketika menyadari tubuhnya seperti tertindih, namja tersebut membuka matanya dengan tergesa gesa.

"Luhan. Kau sudah bangun?" Sehun menyunggingkan senyuman, dia lega Luhan sudah sadar total.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Luhan tidak menjawab atau menimpali kalimat dari Sehun. Namun ada getaran di hatinya yang sulit dijelaskan.

Sehun secepat kilat memperbaiki posisi Luhan. Disandarkannya namja itu ke dinding dan untung saja si namja tidak protes.

"Tunggu disini... Aku akan membelikanmu makanan." kata Sehun cepat cepat. Tanpa buang waktu namja itu keluar kamar untuk segera membeli makanan untuk tamunya.

Tap tap tap.

Hening.

Tinggallah Luhan sendirian.

Uff, Luhan mendesah panjang, mencoba menahan sakit holenya yang entah kapan akan berhentinya. Matanya menyapu kamar kos Sehun yang sempit, kamar yang sangat menyedihkan menurutnya. Dia tidak akan mungkin bisa hidup dan tidur di kamar kos yang sempit dan sumpek seperti ini. Yap, tentu saja, itu karena Luhan terbiasa dengan hidup mewah, jika uang habis, tinggal telefon orang tua di China sana, dan dalam hitungan menit uangpun tiba.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sehun muncul dibalik pintu. Dengan tangan kanan yang menenteng kresekan berisi makanan sederhana namun cukup layak.

"Nah, makanlah." kata Sehun, sambil menyodorkan bungkusan makanan kearah Luhan, makanan itu sudah siap santap.

Kembali Luhan membisu, dia membuang wajahnya.

"Tolong makan. Nanti kau sakit." ulang Sehun, nadanya memohon.

Setelah dibujuk beberapa kali, akhirnya Luhan makan juga. Lagi pula dia memang sangat lapar, jadi tidak ada pilihan lain. Namja itu makan dengan pelan, dengan mata masih menghindari menatap Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum lega, dia duduk beberapa meter dari Luhan.

"Hm... Apa itumu masih sakit?" tanyanya, pelan. Dan kembali Luhan tidak menjawabnya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksamu mengatakan apa apa. Tapi... Harus kau tahu bahwa aku sangat menyesal melakukannya. Aku minta maaf." tutur Sehun, tulus dari hatinya.

Sehun mengatakan beberapa kalimat yang kesemuanya bernada menyesal dan minta maaf. Namun semua ucapannya itu tidak satupun yang ditanggapi oleh Luhan.

Tok tok tok.

Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu, Sehun menoleh. Namja itu meminta izin pada Luhan untuk membuka pintu.

"Uang sewa kos." kata si pemilik kos ketika Sehun membuka pintu.

"Akhir bulan ini aku akan membayarnya." kata Sehun. Sebenarnya dia masih punya uang, namun uang itu belum cukup. Si pemilik kos hanya mau dibayar full, bukan setengah.

"Baiklah, jangan terlambat. Dan... siapa pemuda didalam sana?" si pemilik kos melongokkan wajah tuanya kedalam kamar.

"Dia temanku." jawab Sehun.

"Tidak biasanya kau membawa teman kesini." si pemilik kos bergumam, sedikit tersenyum. Salah satu alasannya menerima Sehun sebagai anak kos karena dia melihat Sehun adalah anak yang baik dan tidak bandel. Berbeda dengan anak kos lainnya yang hampir tiap malam membawa teman yang sangat ribut.

Sehun hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Hm... Apa kondom bekas di tempat sampah sana punyamu?" pemilik kos bertanya, dengan tangan menunjuk tong sampah plastik depan kontrakan.

"Bukan, itu bukan punyaku." geleng Sehun, jujur.

"Ya, sepertinya memang bukan punyamu." pria tua paruh baya pemilik kos yakin bahwa kondom bekas pakai itu bukan milik Sehun, tapi milik anak kosnya yang lain, entah siapa.

Pemilik kos kemudian pergi setelah memastikan bahwa Sehun bisa melunasi pembayaran sewa kamar akhir bulan ini.

Sehun pun kembali masuk kedalam kamar, menemui Luhan yang sepertinya sudah selesai makan.

"Aku mau pulang." tiba tiba saja Luhan bergumam, cukup pelan, namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Sehun. Wajahnya dipalingkan lagi.

"Kau mau pulang? Tapi itumu masih sakit kan?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin pulang."

"Tapi..."

"AKU INGIN PULANG." suara Luhan meninggi.

"Baiklah, aku akan menggendongmu pulang." Sehun mengalah.

"Tidak usah. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo akan menjemputku." kata Luhan, masih dengan wajah yang dipalingkan.

Sehun menggeleng kecil,

"Aku tahu kau bohong. Ponselmu mati, tidak mungkin kau bisa menghubungi mereka."

Luhan bungkam, yap tentu saja dia berbohong. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sama sekali belum tahu posisinya sekarang. Kini dia galau, segalau galaunya. Saat ini opsinya hanya satu, yaitu Sehun. Hanya Sehun yang bisa 'memulangkannya'.

Dan setelah berpikir agak lama, akhirnya Luhan mengangguk kecil, setuju.

Sehun tersenyum, namja tampan itu kemudian mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang lebih baru, tepat didepan Luhan. Dan aksi itu membuat Luhan memalingkan wajah lebih jauh, uff.

"Naiklah ke punggungku lagi." kata Sehun setelah rapi, namja bermarga Oh itu berjongkok dengan punggung menghadap Luhan.

Luhan pun naik, dia menggelayutkan tangannya ke leher Sehun dengan agak bergetar, dan entah mengapa wajahnya memerah kali ini. Ini kali kedua Sehun menggendongnya di punggung.

Deg.

Deg.

Deg.

Jantung dan dada Luhan mulai bergetar dan berdebar tidak menentu, debaran itu sepertinya bisa dirasakan oleh Sehun, karena dadanya dan punggung Sehun bersentuhan. Holenya mendadak sakit lagi, namun rasa sakit itu tertutupi oleh 'rasa lain' yang tiba tiba saja muncul dalam dirinya.

'Kenapa denganku?' batinnya.

Ada apa ini? apa Luhan sudah jatuh cinta?

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

TBC

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Balik lagi nih dengan chapter 4. Bagaimana pendapat chingu? Maaf ya kalo storynya membosankan.

Dalam kesempatan ini aku mengatakan kalo aku sama sekali nggak bisa bikin ff yang mpreg gitu, yang namja yang bisa hamil. Mungkin karena aku namja jadi aku nggak bisa dapat 'feelnya' untuk cast namja yang bisa hamil. Di ffn ini sepertinya sangat banyak yang menyukai genre mpreg itu, tapi sekali lagi aku nggak bisa buat yang kayak gitu. Tapi aku yakin penulis ffn lain banyak yang bisa buat, terutama senior senior yeoja. Hehehehe...

Gomawoo reviewnya di chap lalu, aku terharu. Semangatku untuk lanjut semakin besar, terima kasih.

Mind to review chingu yaa.

Salam

Han Kang Woo

NB : maaf, aku nggak bikin squel ffku yang lalu2, takutnya kalo dibuatkan squel malah merusak cerita intinya. Maaf ya...hehehehehe... 


	5. Chapter 5

HATE chap 5

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Exo Member, etc.

Main Cast : HunHan

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love), Frontal, Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M

The Original Story from me, not plagiat.

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak Sehun menggendong Luhan untuk mencari taksi. Pagi itu Sehun berpisah dengan terlebih dahulu memastikan bahwa Luhan baik baik saja didalam taksi. Dia sempat menunggu Luhan mengatakan sesuatu, apapun itu, namun nihil, Luhan sama sekali tidak buka suara, malah namja itu semakin membuang wajahnya.

Dan saat ini, Sehun duduk termenung didalam kos sempitnya. Dia 'mojok' dengan telanjang dada dan lutut ditekuk. Nafasnya mendesah berkali kali.

"Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan itu padanya. Seharusnya aku membalas dengan cara yang wajar. Seharusnya aku tidak memperkosanya." rutuknya, seraya mengusap kasar wajahnya.

Namja itu mendongak, menatap langit langit kamar. Rasa sesal dan bersalahnya kian membuncah.

"Maafkan aku Luhan, aku melecehkanmu... Maafkan aku omma, aku tidak menjaga keperjakaanku sebelum menikah." rutuknya lagi.

Tentu saja, selama ini Sehun selalu menjaga dirinya dari hal hal negatif, seperti melakukan seks bebas sebelum menikah. Dia tahu bahwa pergaulan di Korea Selatan hampir mirip dengan negara barat sana, baru pacaran saja sudah ML. Lalu siapa yang dirugikan? Biasanya rata rata kaum perempuan. Tapi tidak selalu begitu juga, banyak juga perempuan yang suka dan rela 'digituin' dengan dasar suka sama suka, pacarnya tampan, sulit menahan rayuan dan godaan dan berbagai alasan lainnya.

Namun dalam kasus Sehun sama sekali berbeda, dia bukan melecehkan kaum perempuan, tapi kaum sepertinya. Seorang namja. Entahlah, apa istilah pemerkosaan tepat disematkan, melihat bahwa status Luhan adalah seorang pemuda. Pembaca sendiri yang bisa menilai.

Akhirnya, Sehun ketiduran dalam posisi duduknya. Deringan telefon yang berasal dari Suho, rekan kerjanya, sama sekali tidak didengar. Sehun sudah membolos sekolah dua hari dan tidak masuk kerja dua hari juga.

Kasihan.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Di Sekolah.

Luhan berjalan dengan sangat pelan memasuki gerbang sekolahnya yang elit. Cara jalannya mirip pengantin baru yang ada di negeri tetangga, lambat lambat manja. Ah, itu mungkin berlebihan. Cara jalan Luhan seperti itu dikarenakan holenya masih sakit akibat dibobol kasar oleh Sehun. Walau memang sakitnya sudah sedikit mendingan.

"Wow, Luhan tersayang. Akhirnya kau masuk sekolah juga." Baekhyun berteriak heboh, seakan akan baru saja memenangi adu bola volley melawan ibu ibu RT.

"Hore, Luhan datang." Kyungsoo juga tidak kalah heboh.

Luhan menanggapi kehebohan sahabatnya dengan tersenyum kecil, wajahnya tampak pucat. Seragam sekolah yang dipakainya sekarang merupakan seragam baru, karena seragam yang kemarin lumayan koyak akibat ulah ganas Sehun.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang melihat Luhan tampak aneh, mereka saling pandang, kemudian mengamati penampakan Luhan dari atas sampai bawah.

"Lu, kau kenapa? Jalanmu aneh." tanya Baekhyun, kali ini serius.

"Iya, jalanmu kaku." tambah Kyungsoo, namja itu mengemut lolipop lagi, kali ini dengan rasa manggis.

"Ak..aku tidak apa apa." jawab Luhan, sangat datar dan pelan. Namja tersebut berjalan melewati Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, menuju kelasnya.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sontak mengekor dibelakang.

"Hei, ada apa Luhan. Ceritakan pada kami. Kau tampak tidak baik baik saja." ucap Baekhyun, memaksa.

"Ya, ceritakan...cerita cerita cerita." Kyungsoo membeo, meniru Memei di Upin Ipin.

"Aku tidak apa apa." tegas Luhan, seraya mendudukkan dirinya di kursi. Kebetulan jam pertama belum mulai.

"Tidak. Wajahmu pucat begitu." kekeuh Baekhyun, masih memaksa.

"Ya, wajahmu pucat...pu..."

"Stop Kyung, berhenti meniru niru ucapanku." Baekhyun memotong kalimat Kyungsoo, cetar.

Kyungsoo menciut, namja bersenyum love itu diam dan melanjutkan acara mengemut lolipopnya.

Hening sesaat.

Luhan mendesah panjang. Matanya secara otomatis mengarah ke bangku Sehun yang kosong. Dan pemandangan kosong itu membuatnya agak 'kecewa'.

"Kenapa kau memandang kursi Sehun yang kosong?" tanya Baekhyun, mata sipitnya menatap heran.

"Ti..tidak." Luhan tersentak kaget, dia mencoba memasang wajah biasa.

"Kalian berdua sangat aneh. Dua hari lalu, Sehun juga memandang kursimu yang kosong, sangat lama. Dan sekarang kau melakukan hal yang sama." kata Baekhyun, gagal paham.

Luhan tidak melanjutkan percakapan, namja itu membuang wajah kearah jendela kelas. Dia menerawang jauh, kilasan wajah Sehun yang memperkosanya waktu itu datang bagai bayang bayang, lalu kemudian berganti masih dengan wajah Sehun, namun kali ini wajah tampan yang menawarkan bantuan untuk menggendongnya pulang. Kilasan itu berganti ganti, layaknya slide show.

o

o

o

o

Pada jam istirahat sekolah, Baekhyun bersama Kyungsoo pergi ke kantin. Mereka sebenarnya mengajak Luhan, tapi namja china itu sama sekali tidak mau ikut.

"Apa kau tidak merasa ada yang aneh dengan Luhan?" Baekhyun bergumam pada Kyungsoo yang ada disampingnya.

"Ya, ada yang aneh. Luhan tidak memakai krim wajah." kata Kyungsoo, asal.

"Bukan itu. Tapi cara jalan Luhan... Jalannya aneh, dan juga pucat. Dia seperti sakit." jelas Baekhyun.

"Lalu?" Kyungsoo mengemut lagi lolipopnya.

"Ini aneh Kyung. Sangat aneh. Aku yakin ini ada hubungannya dengan Sehun yang hari ini tidak datang." Baekhyun magut magut, berhipotesa sendiri.

"Aku tidak paham maksudmu." Kyungsoo menggeleng kecil.

Baekhyun menaikkan bola matanya, malas. Sepertinya sahabat disampingnya itu terlalu polos. Lalu tiba tiba Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang melintas beberapa meter darinya. Chanyeol seperti memberikan kode padanya untuk ikut.

"Maaf Kyung. Aku harus ke toilet." kata Baekhyun cepat, ekor matanya mengikuti Chanyeol yang menghilang dibalik tembok.

"Katanya mau ke kantin." Kyungsoo cemberut.

"Aku menyusul kemudian, setengah jam. Ok." Baekhyun berujar dengan smirk mesum. Oh, jelas saja, namja itu berencana melakukan oral seks lagi bersama Chanyeol di toilet loker.

Kyungsoo terus cemberut. melihat hal itu, Baekhyun cepat cepat membelikan Kyungsoo es krim coklat vanila. Baru kali ini dia mengeluarkan uangnya sendiri.

"Nah, ini... Jilat es krim ini. Bayangkan kalau es krim ini adalah penis milik Kim Jongin. Warnanya mungkin hampir sama, tapi ukurannya aku tidak tahu." cerocos Baekhyun, sambil menyodorkan es krim di tangannya. Lolipop Kyungsoo dibuangnya ke tong sampah.

"Eh?" mata kelereng Kyungsoo membulat maksimal.

"Bye Kyung. Nikmati itu."

Baekhyun melambai centil, kemudian berlari cepat menuju toilet loker, menyusul Park Chanyeol yang sudah lebih dulu tiba disana.

Kyungsoo cengo', gagal paham.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Besoknya lagi.

Luhan bermuram durja di kursinya. Namja itu murung, seperti tidak ada gairah hidup. Padahal biasanya dia adalah namja yang ceria dan aktif. Wajahnya masih pucat.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun baru saja masuk kelas dan menyapanya, kedua namja itu tampak ingin duduk didekatnya, entah berbicara, namun dia dengan cepat mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan memberikan uang itu pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Belilah sesuatu diluar. Aku tidak ingin diganggu." hela Luhan, cepat cepat.

"Baiklah. Kami tidak akan mengganggumu." Baekhyun yang berujar, namja itu secepat kilat menerima uang pemberian Luhan, ditariknya lengan Kyungsoo untuk pergi bersama sama keluar kelas.

Tap tap.

Hening.

Huuff, Luhan mendesah.

Dan tiba tiba seorang namja masuk kelas, namja itulah yang selama dua hari bagaikan ditelan bumi, Oh Sehun. Sehun melangkah menuju kursinya.

Luhan sejenak mematung, menahan nafasnya. Setelah itu membuang wajah kearah lain, tentu saja menghindari memandang Sehun yang tampan itu.

Tidak lama bell masuk berbunyi, para siswa dan siswi seperti gerombolan ayam masuk kedalam kelas, tidak terkecuali Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Dua namja itu baru saja makan di kantin, terlihat dari sudut bibir love Kyungsoo yang ada sisa remahan makanan ringan. Guru mereka masuk kemudian.

Dalam pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung, Luhan sama sekali tidak bisa fokus. Pikirannya penuh, dan tentu saja bukan tentang materi pelajaran. Dia sesekali melirik kebelakang, kearah Sehun. Sehun memandangnya, nyaris tanpa kedipan.

Ufff.

Hingga akhirnya jam pelajaran usai, digantikan pergantian waktu jam berikutnya. Luhan belum juga meninggalkan kursinya.

Guru olahraga kemudian muncul dari balik pintu, dia memanggil Sehun. Semua mata yang ada dikelas tertuju pada guru itu, termasuk Luhan.

"Oh Sehun. Kau kemana saja? Dua hari absen." tanya sang guru, bernama Yunho.

"Maaf, saem. Aku sakit." jawab Sehun, pelan. Menghampiri sang guru.

"Kenapa tidak memberi kabar."

"Maaf saem."

"Ya sudah. Begini... Besok sore kau harus latihan dance bersama Kim Jongin. Kalian berdua sudah terpilih mewakili sekolah ini." kata Yunho.

"Maaf saem. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa berpartisipasi. Saem cari saja anak lain. Aku betul betul minta maaf." ujar Sehun, dia sebenarnya hampir lupa sudah terpilih mewakili sekolah.

"Tidak bisa. Kau sudah diseleksi. Kau dan Kim Jongin."

"Aku betul betul minta maaf saem. Bagaimana kalau Luhan saja yang menggantikanku." tawar Sehun, dia memalingkan wajahnya pelan kearah Luhan.

"Tidak bisa begitu Sehun. Kau sudah..."

"Jangan memaksaku saem. Tolong." Sehun memotong kalimat guru mudanya itu. Namja tersebut benar benar tidak berminat lagi dalam ajang dance itu.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan memaksa." Yunho si guru mengakhiri percakapan, nampak raut kecewa diwajahnya yang masih muda. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Sehun membungkuk kemudian masuk kembali kedalam kelasnya. Dia sebenarnya berharap Luhan mendengar ucapannya yang merekomendasikan Luhan agar dipilih. Karena jelas saja, kompetisi dance itu adalah salah satu sebab perseteruannya dengan Luhan. Disamping sebab sebab lain tentunya.

Luhan mendengar pecakapan antara Sehun dan guru olahraga itu, namun dia berusaha tidak ambil pusing. Pelajaran keduapun dimulai, dan lagi lagi semua materi pelajaran tidak masuk ke otaknya. Hingga waktu istirahat tiba Luhan masih juga tidak beranjak dan tetap di bangkunya. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah beberapa kali mengajaknya keluar dan makan, namun lagi lagi ditolaknya.

Melihat kelas kosong saat jam istirahat, Sehun dengan cepat menghampiri Luhan.

"Luhan, aku ingin berbicara denganmu." kata Sehun, memulai percakapan.

Luhan diam.

"Luhan, tolong... Aku ingin berbicara serius denganmu." ulang Sehun.

"Kau sudah berbicara denganku." ketus Luhan, akhirnya Luhan buka suara, dia menoleh kearah lain.

Sehun menarik nafas dalam dalam, matanya sesekali melihat pintu kelas, berharap siswa lain belum ada yang masuk.

"Aku ingin minta maaf padamu. Tolong maafkan kesalahanku. Aku ingin kita mengakhiri permusuhan kita." ucap Sehun, sangat serius.

Luhan menjawabnya dengan diam, namun sangat jelas bahwa namja itu beberapa kali mendesah.

"Aku ingin kita berhubungan baik layaknya teman sekelas." Sehun melanjutkan ucapan tulusnya.

Kembali Luhan menunjukkan aksi bungkamnya.

"Luhan, aku ingin memperbaiki hubu..." belum sempat Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah masuk kedalam kelas, mendekatinya.

"Hei kau. Jangan ganggu Luhan." tukas Baekhyun, mendamprat Sehun.

Sehun sebenarnya ingin mengatakan sebuah pembelaan, tapi melihat keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan, namja itu akhirnya diam dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Apa dia mengganggumu? Katakan padaku." Baekhyun membrondong Luhan. Kyungsoo juga ikut ikutan disampingnya.

"Tidak. Dia sama sekali tidak menggangguku." jawab Luhan, sangat pelan, nyaris tak terdengar.

"Kau tidak bohongkan?" lanjut Baekhyun lagi, dan pertanyaan itu dijawab Luhan dengan anggukan kecil.

"Kalau dia mengganggumu katakan saja padaku, aku akan memberikannya pelajaran." Baekhyun menepuk dadanya.

"Dengan apa kau memberikannya pelajaran? Dengan mengintipnya mandi atau merekamnya di toilet?" Kyungsoo ikut nimbrung, dia cengengesan tidak jelas.

"Tentu saja dengan tidak mengisap penisnya." jawab Baekhyun, dengan entengnya. Alisnya dinaik naikkan.

"Apa hubungannya dengan penis?" Kyungsoo bertanya.

"Ya ada. Katanya kau ingin melihat bentuk dan warna penis Kim Jongin... Hm.." kata Baekhyun, mereka berdua malah melenceng dari topik awal.

"Apa kau sudah punya rekamannya? Bagi padaku."

"Rekam sendiri saja. Pasang saja ponsel kecil berkamera diatas atap toilet."

"Bagaimana caranya? Ajarkan aku Baek."

"Ka..."

"Stop. Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo. Jangan membicarakan hal hal seperti itu disini." Luhan tiba tiba berseru, yang tentu saja mengagetkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Ok ok. Kami tidak akan bicara lagi." kata Baekhyun, sambil mengusap dadanya. Dia seperti pengantin baru yang ketahuan ibu mertua sedang selingkuh. Betul betul kaget.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Rutinitas membosankan telah selesai. Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo keluar kelas. Mereka bertiga berpisah di gerbang depan. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pulang kerumah masing masing, sedangkan Luhan masuk kembali kedalam kearea sekolah.

Entah mengapa, Luhan jadi penasaran sendiri. Namja itu sempat melihat Sehun pergi ke belakang sekolah, padahal sekarang sudah jam pulang.

'Apa yang dilakukan Sehun disana? Kenapa dia tidak pulang?' Luhan bertanya tanya dalam hati.

Tanpa pikir panjang, namja bermarga Xi itu menuju belakang sekolah. Langkah kakinya sangat pelan, dia sempat melihat penjaga sekolah yang mengecek satu persatu ruang kelas, memastikan bahwa siswa siswi semua sudah pulang.

Luhan berlari, melintasi banyak ruangan. Langkahnya kemudian melambat saat melihat sekelebat bayangan yang ada di depan pintu ruang kesenian, sebuah ruangan yang hanya terisi jika ada pelatihan seni. Dia semakin penasaran.

Mendekat, mendekat, mendekat.

Setibanya didepan pintu ruang seni itu, tiba tiba seseorang menghamburkan diri dan membekapnya dengan sapu tangan. Luhan mencoba meronta, namun apa daya, hanya dalam hitungan detik, dia pingsan. Terbius (lagi).

o

o

o

o

Sepi, kelam, sunyi.

Terasa sangat lama. Luhan membuka matanya, udara disekelilingnya seperti sangat lembab. Dia awalnya mengira diikat oleh seseorang, tapi tidak, seluruh tubuhnya masih bebas.

"Ah, syukurlah. Kau sudah sadar." ucap seseorang, suaranya cadel.

"KA..KAU?" Luhan berseru, terperanjat. Dia mundur dalam posisi duduk, punggungnya menabrak tembok.

"Maafkan aku. Aku membiusmu untuk kedua kalinya. Aku tidak bermaksud jahat. Ini harus kulakukan... Aku hanya ingin berbicara berdua denganmu, empat mata, tanpa ada yang mengganggu." kata orang itu, yang ternyata adalah Sehun. Dia memakai obat bius sisa kemarin untuk beraksi kali ini.

Sehun terpaksa memilih cara ini, dia hanya ingin memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Luhan. Dia sengaja memancing Luhan ke area belakang sekolah, dan pancingannya berhasil.

Luhan nampak ketakutan, namja itu memeluk lututnya, matanya memandang berkeliling. Dan suaranya...oh, suaranya tercekat lagi.

Sehun mencoba tersenyum,

"Ini sudah hampir malam. Hanya ada kita berdua disini, di ruang kesenian." jelas Sehun. Penjaga sekolah yang ada di pos jaga tidak dihitung dan kebetulan hari ini semua kegiatan eskul libur. Jadi semuanya tepat, sesuai perhitungan Sehun yang cerdas.

"Ap..apa yang kau inginkan?" Luhan bersuara.

"Jangan takut. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, aku hanya ingin berbicara baik baik denganmu, berdua saja..." Sehun menjeda ucapannya, matanya menatap Luhan dengan ekspresi sulit dijelaskan.

"... Aku minta maaf. Kau mau memaafkanku kan?" lanjut Sehun, entah permintaan maaf keberapa kalinya.

Hening. Jurus bungkam Luhan keluar lagi.

Sehun kemudian mempersempit jarak diantara mereka, usahanya kali ini harus berhasil. Dia bertekad mengakhiri perseteruannya dengan Luhan.

"Apa yang harus kulakan agar kau memaafkanku? Katakan saja." kata Sehun, nada suaranya penuh dengan harapan.

Luhan masih diam, juga masih memeluk lututnya.

"Aku sudah memaafkan apa yang kau lakukan padaku, kata kata yang kau tulis di buku tugas bahasaku, semua sudah aku maafkan. Kau bisa memaafkanku juga kan?"

"Kutahu ini sulit bagimu. Aku sudah kurang ajar melakukan itu padamu. Tapi aku betul betul minta maaf. Tolong maafkan aku." Sehun mengiba, dia tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya agar Luhan memberikan maaf padanya.

Dan mendadak mulut Luhan seperti bergerak gerak, bukan kata kata yang keluar, tapi isakan kecil. Namja China itu menangis tersedu sedu. Terisak.

"Ka..kau menginjak har..harga diriku...kau menghancurkanku...hiks hiks.." Luhan buka suara, semakin terisak.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu aku salah. Maafkan aku."

Sehun bergerak pelan dan merangkul tubuh Luhan, dan diluar dugaan Luhan sama sekali tidak teriak atau berontak. Namja itu menangis tersedu sedu dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Ak...aku...ak..aku...hiks..hiks..." kata kata yang keluar dari mulut Luhan tidak jelas.

"Tenanglah. Tenang." Sehun mengusap usap rambut Luhan, lembut.

"Hiks hiks hiks..."

Luhan menumpahkan semuanya dalam dekapan Sehun. Tangisan, isakan dan segukannya silih berganti. Dan entah mengapa ada rasa damai dan aman yang dirasakannya dalam dekapan Sehun.

Sore sudah berganti malam, serasa sangat cepat. Posisi Luhan dan Sehun belum berubah. Kedua namja itu masih setia dengan posisi masing masing. Ruangan kesenian menjadi saksi. Samar samar cahaya lampu diluar menyeruak masuk kedalam ventilasi udara. Lampu itu dinyalakan oleh penjaga sekolah yang bertugas.

Sehun berusaha menenangkan Luhan, dia tidak ingin isakan Luhan terdengar oleh penjaga sekolah. Jika penjaga sekolah memergoki mereka, maka habislah sudah.

"Aku berjanji akan melakukan apa saja, asal kau memaafkanku. Apa saja, termasuk jika kau menginginkan aku pindah sekolah. Semua akan kulakukan." tutur Sehun, dibarengi dengan desahan halus.

Deg. Luhan cukup tersentak dan terkejut mendengar kata kata Sehun barusan. Sebegitu niatnyakah seorang Oh Sehun?

"Ap..apa ka..kau sering melakukannya?" mendadak Luhan melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan, walau cukup terbata bata.

"Melakukan? Maksudnya?" Sehun balik bertanya, tidak paham.

"Mak..maksudku kau selalu mem...memperkosa semua musuhmu?" Luhan memperjelas ucapannya, ada rona merah yang muncul diwajah sembabnya.

"Ah, oh...haha..." Sehun tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Tawa yang tentunya bukan mengejek, namun tawa renyah yang menenangkan.

"Ja..jawab aku." Luhan memaksa, ingin jawaban.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menjawabnya. Begini... Asal kau tahu, baru kali ini aku melakukannya. Baru kepadamu. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukannya padamu. Padahal ommaku dikampung beberapa kali mengatakan untuk tidak melakukan hal hal terlarang seperti itu. Aku melanggar larangan omma." Sehun menjelaskan dengan sangat tenang.

Luhan sejenak menahan isakannya, dia mendongak dan memandang wajah Sehun lekat lekat.

"Be..benarkah?" tanyanya.

"Iya. Aku tidak bohong. Baru kali itu aku melakukannya. Percayalah." tegas Sehun, dia tersenyum, sebuah senyuman kelegaan karena Luhan meresponnya secara positif.

Perlahan tapi pasti, perasaan Luhan menghangat. Pertanyaannya tadi itu tercetus tiba tiba saja. Dia tidak ingin menjadi 'orang yang kesekian' yang menjadi korban pemerkosaan yang mungkin saja sering Sehun lakukan selama ini. Dia sempat menduga jika penis Sehun adalah penis bekas yang sering ditancapkan pada vagina vagina yeoja atau hole hole namja diluar sana. Tapi mendengar jawaban Sehun, ternyata dirinyalah menjadi 'orang pertama'. Pertama dijamah oleh Sehun.

Yap, sesuatu yang pertama kalinya merupakan moment yang tidak akan dilupakan seumur hidup, misalnya first kiss, first love dan first sex.

Dan Luhan merupakan namja yang mengagungkan sesuatu yang pertama kalinya.

"Mintalah sesuatu, aku pasti akan mengabulkannya." gumam Sehun, lembut dan mendayu. Syahdu.

"Ehh..." suara Luhan tercekat lagi, matanya masih memandangi Sehun, pandangan yang sangat dalam.

Hening.

Mereka bergerak lambat.

Jarak keduanya menyempit.

Wajah mereka maju.

Nafas mereka bertemu.

Jantung mendadak berdetak cepat.

Sedetik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Dan entah siapa yang memulai, bibir kedua pemuda berbeda negara itu saling menempel, bertautan dan berpagut. Mereka berciuman. Ciuman yang dilakukan didalam ruang kesenian dengan pencahayaan yang minim.

"Mmfff..ckk...cmff..."

Kecipak saliva terdengar jelas. Mereka berdua memejamkan mata. Nafsu dan birahi meledak ledak dan bergejolak.

Luhan tentu saja sangat menikmati ciuman itu, ciuman kedua yang dilakukannya dengan orang yang sama, yaitu Sehun. Tangannya bergerak dan memegang pipi Sehun, agar ciuman itu semakin dalam dan tidak terlepas.

Nafas keduanya mulai terengah engah. Durasi yang mereka gunakan sudah lebih sepuluh menit. Sehun tidak melakukan apa apa, hanya mulutnya saja yang terus beradu dengan bibir milik Luhan. Intens.

Diluar dugaan, tangan Luhan mulai kemana mana. Tangan kirinya meraba raba selangkangan Sehun, dan berusaha memasukkan tangannya itu kedalam celana sekolah Sehun. Amazing.

Dan Sehun membiarkan aksi Luhan itu. Dia tidak akan mencegahnya. Anggap saja semua ini adalah permintaan maafnya. Luhan bisa melakukan apa saja padanya.

Panas. Baik Luhan maupun Sehun sudah mandi keringat. Kancing kancing seragam mereka terlepas satu persatu, entah tangan siapa yang melakukannya.

"Hhmmmfff...uffmmckk...eheuum..."

Suara penyatuan bibir yang basah menambah sensasi tersendiri. Mereka mengarungi lautan birahi yang terdefenisikan dalam ciuman dan rabaan erotis. Mereka sudah hampir telanjang. Dan Luhan tentu saja sudah memasukkan tangannya kedalam celana Sehun, kini jemarinya bisa menyentuh 'benda hangat' dan berkedut didalam sana. Penis Sehun.

Belum juga ciuman panas itu terhenti, lalu sekonyong konyong pintu ruang kesenian terbuka. Sinar lampu senter menghentikan aksi ciuman Luhan dan Sehun yang sedikit lagi sampai ke level selanjutnya, Seks.

"Suara ap... AP...APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?"

Ketahuan. Tamatlah mereka.

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

TBC

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Chapter lima here. Mudah2an ceritanya masih disukai ya, heheheehehe... Mungkin ff ini berakhir kurang dari 10 chapter, baru rencana sih, hihihi..

Terima kasih reviewnya ya. Aku selalu senang dan bahagia dengan adanya review dari chingu semua. Biasanya aku balas juga via PM klo yang punya akun. yang tidak punya akun sama sekali sulit dibalas. Tapi tetap reviewnya terbaca dan sampai kok. dan semuanya kubaca.

Baiklah, sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya. Review lagi yaa. Ff Chanbaek menyusul kemudian...

Salam Cinta

Han Kang Woo 


	6. Chapter 6

HATE chap 6

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Exo Member, etc.

Main Cast : HunHan

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love), Frontal, Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M

The Original Story from me, not plagiat.

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

Sontak saja Luhan dan Sehun memalingkan wajah, nyaris bersamaan. Ekspresi mereka kaget bukan kepalang. Luhan malah sudah pucat pasi, waktu seakan terhenti.

Mereka ketahuan. Kedua namja itu merapikan diri dengan tergesa gesa, mirip adegan abg abg yang kedapatan mesum di warnet jaman jaman dulu.

"Kalian... Luhan... Dan... Sehun?" yang berseru adalah seseorang yang memegang senter, bukan satpam atau penjaga sekolah, melainkan Baekhyun.

Bukan hanya Baekhyun, tapi ada juga Chanyeol si namja tinggi disampingnya. Tidak ketinggalan juga Kyungsoo, yang sejak tadi mengemut lolipop rasa jahe. Mereka bertigalah yang memergoki aksi mesum Luhan dan Sehun. OMG.

Baekhyun yang sempat curiga dengan gelagat Luhan tadi sore, memutuskan untuk mencari tahu. Dia mengajak calon pacarnya yaitu Chanyeol, dan juga sahabatnya yang tidak lain adalah Kyungsoo. Perlu waktu untuk membujuk kedua namja itu, hingga akhirnya mereka bertiga mendapati Luhan dan Sehun yang sedang berciuman dan hampir melakukan seks.

"Oh, aku tidak percaya ini...aku tidak percaya...aku tidak percaya..." Kyungsoo berkata yang diulang ulang tiga kali. Dia mendekati Luhan dan Sehun, dan memastikan apakah 'bagian bawah' Luhan dan Sehun sudah menyatu, namun ternyata tidak.

"Sungguh tidak terduga ya." Chanyeol bergumam sendiri, magut magut, dia menoleh dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

"Aku juga tidak menduga." timpal Baekhyun. Ternyata firasatnya selama ini benar adanya, bahwa Luhan dan Sehun ada 'sesuatu'.

Hening sesaat.

Luhan dan Sehun saling pandang. Wajah Luhan memerah hebat, dia sangat malu. Ingin rasanya namja itu menenggelamkan diri di lantai dan menghilang untuk selamanya. Dilain pihak, Sehun tampak lebih tenang. Ketenangan itu timbul oleh rasa lega yang dirasakannya, lega karena kemungkinan Luhan sudah memaafkannya, walau dalam hati.

"Ternyata kalian pacaran rupanya. Luhan kau sama sekali tidak cerita padaku." kata Baekhyun, berusaha mencairkan suasana yang beku dan kaku. Dia juga pernah terpergok oleh Luhan saat mengisap penis Chanyeol, dan rasanya dipergoki itu benar benar tidak enak. Seperti makan dan mengambil potongan besar opor ayam yang ternyata adalah potongan lengkuas.

"Ak..aku tidak..." Luhan tergagap gagap, ucapannya tidak jelas. Sehun memandangnya, pandangan yang diakhiri dengan senyuman tipis.

"Mengaku saja Luhan. Apa salahnya." Kyungsoo ikut ikutan, mata bulatnya berbinar binar.

Baru saja Luhan ingin mengujarkan penyangkalan, tiba tiba saja ada dua orang yang masuk kedalam ruang kesenian. Salah satunya dikenali sebagai penjaga sekolah yang sudah lumayan tua, dan yang lain adalah guru mata pelajaran bahasa, Siwon.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian semua ada disini?" tanya Siwon, memandang anak didiknya satu persatu. Dan untung saja Luhan dan Sehun sudah berdiri dan tidak perpelukan lagi.

"Ehm... Saem..." kelima namja itu tidak tahu harus menjelaskan apa. Otak mereka blank mendadak. Kyungsoo jadi pucat, takut dipecat jadi siswa.

"Jelaskan sekarang juga." bentak Siwon, membahana. Kedatangannya ke sekolah bukan perencanaan, tapi mendadak. ada buku penting yang ketinggalan di ruangannya. Gerbang sekolah dibukakan oleh penjaga sekolah. Jadi semuanya hanya kebetulan.

Kelima namja saling berpandangan, Sehun dan Chanyeol ingin buka suara dan menjelaskan, tapi Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu mendahului.

"Maaf saem, begini... Kami sedang rapat setelah sekolah bubar. Ada beberapa hal penting yang kami bicarakan. Dan tau taunya kami tertidur dan baru saja bangun. Kami tidak melakukan sesuatu yang melanggar dan tidak merusak fasilitas sekolah. Begitu saem." jelas Baekhyun, asal dan mengarang bebas. Dia memanfaatkan keahlian speakingnya.

Siwon mengernyit mendengar pengakuan dan penjelasan Baekhyun, pandangannya tidak percaya. Dia lalu bergerak dan menggeledah satu satu siswanya itu. Siapa tahu saja ada senjata tajam atau narkoba yang disembunyikan, atau mungkin kondom bekas pakai.

Semua diperiksa satu persatu.

Tiba Sehun yang diperiksa, mata Siwon menyipit. Guru itu tidak akan lupa dengan penghinaan yang pernah dituliskan oleh Sehun padanya, walau sebenarnya Luhan yang melakukan semua itu, bukan Sehun. Aman, kelima namja itu bersih, yang ditemukan hanya lolipop Kyungsoo dalam banyak varian rasa.

"Sekarang kalian pulang. Orang tua kalian pasti khawatir." ucap Siwon, memutuskan tidak menghukum kelima namja didepannya. Namun masih sedikit curiga.

"Baik saem." kelima namja berujar bersamaan, dibarengi dengan bungkukan pelan.

Mereka lolos, setidaknya untuk saat ini. mereka semua pulang ke rumah masing masing. Di persimpangan, Sehun dan Luhan saling tatap, cukup lama. Seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin mereka katakan dan ungkapkan, namun sulit.

Akhirnya, mereka berpisah. Luhan menaiki taksi yang kebetulan melintas, sedangkan Sehun berjalan menuju halte untuk pulang menggunakan jasa bus umum.

Hari yang cukup 'melelahkan'.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Kamis ceria.

Celoteh namja remaja yang membicarakan pertandingan bola tadi malam cukup berisik, celoteh itu bersanding dengan tawa dan kikikan yeoja yang membicarakan fashion terbaru, idol kpop yang main film dan juga senior senior yang pantas dijadikan pacar masa depan. Semua suara itu melebur. Namun dibuyarkan oleh bunyi bell masuk yang menandakan dimulainya jam pelajaran.

"Sehun, Luhan... Kalian berdua dipanggil ke ruang Siwon saem." kata salah seorang namja cupu dengan kaca mata tebal, memberikan info.

Sehun yang baru saja masuk dikelas, langsung menoleh. Luhan sama menolehnya, posisinya sedang duduk, ditemani Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, seperti biasa.

"Ada apa? Kenapa Luhan dipanggil?" Baekhyun melontarkan pertanyaan pada si namja cupu.

"Aku tidak tahu." geleng si cupu.

Luhan berdiri dan memegang bahu Baekhyun, ditatapnya sahabatnya itu seolah mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik baik saja.

o

o

o

o

"Duduk." kata Siwon, ketika melihat Luhan dan Sehun memasuki ruang kebesarannya. Dua namja itu menurut, duduk.

Didalam ruangan ada guru lain selain Siwon, yaitu Yunho, sang guru olahraga. Wajah mereka berdua tampak tegang. Yunho bergerak dan segera menutup pintu ruangan.

Blam.

Hening.

"Ada apa saem memanggil kami?" Sehun bertanya, dengan mata yang malah melirik Luhan yang tertunduk disampingnya.

Siwon si guru tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Tangannya bergerak ke sebuah LCD kecil yang ada diatas mejanya. LCD itu terhubung dengan sebuah benda yang mirip kamera. Dan tanpa buang buang waktu, dia menjalankan sebuah video di LCD tersebut.

Deg.

Luhan dan Sehun tersentak bersamaan. Mata mereka membeliak kaget, Luhan seperti lumpuh. Baru saja guru mereka memutar rekaman mereka yang sedang bergumul dan bercumbu di ruang kesenian.

"Jelaskan!" seru Siwon galak, tangannya menunjuk layar LCD. Sedangkan Yunho hanya terdiam.

"Ini...hm..." Sehun yang bicara, mulutnya bergerak gerak, namun suara yang dihasilkan tidak jelas.

"Sa..saem... Ak..aku akan menjelaskan... Itu..." Luhan juga buka suara, namun sama seperti Sehun, bicaranya juga tidak jelas.

Siwon mondar mandir, sambil mengusap pelipisnya. Dia memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang menguping pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak habis pikir dengan kejadian ini." ucapnya, kasar. Sejak semalam dia sudah curiga dengan gelagat Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Sehun dan Luhan. Dan kecurigaannya terbukti benar ketika memeriksa kamera CCTV pagi tadi. Yang tentu saja kamera CCTV yang terpasang di ruang seni, merekam 24 jam.

"Jadi kepala sekolah tidak boleh tahu?" Yunho tiba tiba bertanya.

"Tidak boleh. Jangan sampai kepala sekolah tahu." jawab Siwon dengan cepat. Sebagai seorang guru yang baik, dia tidak ingin masalah Luhan dan Sehun sampai melebar dan malah merugikan nama sekolah.

"Aku juga berpendapat demikian." angguk Yunho, sehati.

Siwon fokus pada Luhan dan Sehun, pandangannya menusuk, tajam.

"Apa kalian berdua tidak berpikir. Kalian itu sama sama laki laki. Bisa bisanya kalian melakukan seks di sekolah." ucap Siwon.

"Kami hanya berciuman. Bukan melakukan seks." Sehun buka suara, membela dirinya dan Luhan.

"Hampir. Kalau saja tiga teman kalian tidak datang, aku yakin kalian pasti sudah melakukannya." remeh Siwon.

Sehun bungkam.

"Kalau sampai aksi kalian ini bocor keluar. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana nasib nama baik sekolah ini. Kalian bisa menghancurkan sekolah." tukas Siwon, kembali berjalan mondar mandir seperti setrika.

Pening, Siwon tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Sehun dan Luhan. Setahunya, aksi panas yang dilakukan oleh dua namja itu hanya ada di fanfiction boy band 'super junior' yang dibuat oleh penggemar. Hanya di fanfic, bukan kisah nyata. Dan sekarang... Uff, entahlah.

Lumayan lama Luhan dan Sehun disidang, mengalahkan lamanya sidang skripsi atau sidang tersangka korupsi. Siwon si guru muda nampak berpikir keras, mencoba mencari opsi terbaik atas masalah dua siswanya.

"Apa kalian berdua pacaran?"

Sebuah kalimat pertanyaan melayang, kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Yunho yang sejak tadi diam.

Luhan dan Sehun mendongak bersamaan, ekspresi mereka sulit ditebak.

"Jawab." Yunho menekan.

Hening. Harus ada jawaban yang terlontar. Siwon juga menunggu jawaban itu.

"Apa kalian saling mencintai?" Yunho merubah pertanyaan, namun esensinya masih tetap sama.

Hening lagi. Luhan dan Sehun menarik nafas dalam dalam. Keringat malah sudah mengucur di dahi mulus Luhan, padahal ruangan disana punya AC yang on.

Jawaban itu masih dinantikan.

Lalu...

"Kami tidak pacaran. Tapi... Ak...aku mencintai Sehun..." Luhan yang memberikan jawaban, agak tergagap.

Deg.

Sontak Sehun menoleh, apa dia tidak salah dengar? Luhan mencintainya.

"Aku mencintai Sehun... Sebagai seorang sahabat." Luhan melanjutkan kalimatnya, bibirnya bergetar hebat. Keringatnya mengucur semakin banyak.

Entahlah, kedua guru yang ada diruangan itu memandang dengan ekspresi aneh.

"Aku tidak paham apa yang kau katakan Luhan. Baiklah, mari kita akhiri ini..." Siwon memandang jam tangannya.

"Kalian tidak akan dikeluarkan. Tapi jelas kalian harus mendapatkan hukuman. Aku tidak akan memanggil orang tua kalian..."

"Rekaman kalian itu akan kuhapus dari history CCTV. Itulah cara terbaik yang ada sekarang. Sebagai hukuman, kalian harus membersihkan ruangan kesenian tiap selesai jam sekolah, selama seminggu kedepan..."

"Dan khusus untukmu Oh Sehun, mohon maaf... Beasiswamu terpaksa dicabut. Keputusan ini sudah bulat." Siwon mengakhiri ucapannya.

Jdeer. Seperti petir yang menyambar di negara api. Sehun kaget bukan kepalang.

"Tapi saem, beasiswaku..."

"Tidak ada bantahan Oh Sehun. Kau dua kali melakukan kesalahan. Hukuman kalian berlaku besok sore, dan sekarang lekas masuk kelas!" Siwon tidak mau mendengar apa apa lagi, dia mengambil buku ajarnya diatas meja.

Sehun menggeleng kecil, sedih. Perjuangan hidupnya akan semakin keras setelah beasiswanya dicabut. Yunho juga sepertinya tidak bisa membantunya membujuk Siwon.

"Saem tidak bisa seperti ini. Kenapa beasiswa Sehun dicabut? Saem melanggar peraturan. Pencabutan beasiswa harus dilakukan dalam rapat internal sekolah." Luhan berseru, gusar, nada suaranya meninggi.

"Sudah kukatakan tidak ada bantahan. Masuk kelas... Sekarang!" nada Siwon tidak kalah tinggi.

"Luhan.." Sehun langsung memegang bahu Luhan, memberikan isyarat agar tidak membantah. Dan isyarat itu dipahami yang bersangkutan.

Dengan langkah lunglai dan gontai, Luhan dan Sehun keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Mata Luhan berkaca kaca, serasa ingin menangis saja, namun sekuat tenaga ditahan.

Sehun mendekati Luhan, seraya memastikan bahwa guru mereka tidak akan mendengar.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Sehun, seperti bisikan.

Deg. Luhan buang muka, ya, salah satu jurusnya jika ingin bungkam seribu bahasa.

"Kau tadi mengakui itu." paksa Sehun.

"Ya, sebagai seorang sahabat." Luhan akhirnya bicara.

"Aku tahu kau bohong... Kau menyukaiku kan?"

"Menyukai apanya? Kau gila."

"Jangan mengelak Luhan. Kau jatuh cinta padaku. Kau yang lebih dahulu menciumku kemarin." kata Sehun, dia bisa memastikan bahwa Luhan lah yang menciumnya lebih dahulu saat di ruang kesenian.

Luhan berlari kencang, tidak menuju kelasnya melainkan ke gerbang sekolah. Dia ingin pulang. Sehun memanggil manggilnya, namun tidak ditanggapi. Namja China itu berlari dengan cairan bening yang menetes dari pelupuk matanya, dia menangis. Hiks.

Luhan tidak mengerti mengenai 'perasaannya' sendiri.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Isakan Luhan semakin menjadi ketika namja itu tiba disebuah taman yang tidak jauh dari sekolah. Taman itu sering digunakan oleh pasangan muda mudi bermesraan alias berpacaran. Biasanya kalau pagi pagi sekali, petugas taman akan kewalahan dengan banyaknya temuan kondom bekas yang berserakan. Sisa buah cinta.

Luhan membuang diri alias duduk disalah satu bangku panjang di taman indah itu. Yeoja dan namja yang kebetulan ada di bangku itu sontak berdiri dan langsung pergi, mereka takut melihat Luhan yang menangis seperti kehilangan suami.

"Hiks..hiks... Aku membencinya. Aku tidak mencintainya." Luhan berbicara sendiri, air matanya terus tumpah, tanpa bisa ditahan.

'Tapi... Semakin aku membencinya, semakin aku tidak bisa mengelak bahwa...akh...'

'Kenapa? Kenapa harus dia?'

'Dia itu musuhku. Aku membencinya... Tapi...'

Luhan galau maksimal, dia tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Namja itu tidak bisa berpikir jernih, pikirannya kalut. Masih dalam keadaan kacau, terdengar langkah mendekat. Langkah kaki yang menapaki rumput rumput yang tumbuh pendek.

Sehun.

Yap, namja itu. Dia mengejar Luhan.

"Luhan, kita harus bicara baik baik." Sehun menggumam, dia berdiri setengah meter dari Luhan.

Luhan mendongak, "bicara baik baik apa. Masalah kita sudah selesai."

"Tidak. Masalah kita belum selesai. Kau belum me..."

"Sudahlah Sehun. Seharusnya kau memikirkan beasiswamu yang dicabut itu." Luhan berkata seolah olah tidak terjadi apa apa sebelumnya, dia mengusap air mata dipipinya, kasar.

"Beasiswa itu memang sangat berarti buatku. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Aku yang salah... Itu hukuman buatku." timpal Sehun.

"Tapi itu tidak adil buatmu."

Sehun terkekeh kecil, "Aku tahu. Lagi pula aku bisa berusaha mencari uang lebih untuk biaya sekolahku tanpa beasiswa itu. Di cafe tempatku bekerja ada pelanggan seorang wanita paruh baya yang mau membayar mahal asal aku menjadi pria simpanannya. Tawaran itu sudah lama, namun kalau sudah begini aku pasti akan menerima tawaran itu."

"Ap..apa? Kau mau jadi simpanan wanita tua?" Luhan memekik.

"Ya, apa salahnya. Semua samakan. Aku sudah tidak perjaka lagi, jadi melakukan seks dengan wa..."

"TIDAK. JANGAN... JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU." Luhan memekik lagi, kali ini sangat keras. Dia tidak ingin Sehun melakukan itu.

Sehun tersenyum, nyaris tidak kentara. Ucapannya tadi hanya candaan semata, dia hanya ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi Luhan, bagaimana raut wajah namja itu, apakah berubah atau tidak. Dan ternyata benar, Luhan jadi panas mendengarnya.

"Lihat wajahmu. Kau tidak rela aku melakukannya kan?" goda Sehun.

"Ak..ak...aku..." Luhan tergagap lagi, wajahnya memerah.

Yap, jelas saja. Luhan tidak mungkin rela namja yang pernah 'memakainya' untuk pertama kali, bermain dengan orang lain. Sehun tidak boleh melakukan itu, apapun alasannya.

Seperti 'alur' dalam mencari pasangan pada umumnya, yaitu pertama amati, pilih, lalu koleksi, terus seleksi, kemudian resepsi, malam pertama eksekusi, hingga tiba akhirnya lahirlah seorang bayi.

Namun ada juga pasangan yang merubah urutan itu, eksekusi dulu baru resepsi. Alias berhubungan seks dulu, baru menikah. Yaa itupun kalau dengan pasangan yang sama, kalau beda? Ayah si anak yang mana, suami yang mana. Siapa dirugikan?

Dalam kasus Luhan dan Sehun, alur diatas bukanlah intinya. Mereka memang sudah berhubungan seks, walau dengan paksaan. Tapi apakah hubungan yang bisa dianggap terlalu jauh itu bisa dilanjutkan jika salah satu dari mereka tidak ada yang mengakui perasaan? Entahlah.

Setelah berjibaku dengan keheningan yang mencekam, akhirnya Sehun bergerak dan duduk disamping Luhan. Matanya menatap Luhan teduh.

"Mungkin ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita Luhan." gumam Sehun, suaranya seakan terdengar sangat jauh.

Deg. Luhan yang tadi menunduk, kini mendongak dengan super cepat. Kalimat Sehun barusan membuatnya terkejut dan hampir merosot.

"Ap..apa maksudmu?"

"Setelah apa yang terjadi akhir akhir ini. Aku memutuskan pindah sekolah, bukan hanya pindah sekolah. Tapi juga pindah tempat tinggal. Aku akan meninggalkan kota Seoul yang punya banyak kenangan untukku." Sehun menjelaskan to the point, tanpa basa basi.

Byur, seakan disiram air dingin, Luhan membeku, menggigil. Stres seketika.

"Tapi, sebelum aku pergi. Aku ingin mendengarkan sesuatu darimu... Agar aku bisa tenang... Apa kau sudah memaafkan kesalahanku?" Sehun melanjutkan ucapannya. Bukan pernyataan cinta Luhan yang dikerjarnya, tapi maaf.

Lidah Luhan mendadak kelu, ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang seperti terkoyak mendengar Sehun akan pergi jauh. Rapuh.

"Kau memaafkanku kan?"

"E...h...h..m..."

"Aku tidak akan pergi dan tenang sebelum kau menerima permintaan maafku." Sehun menegaskan.

Luhan tidak mampu berkata kata, mulutnya seakan disumpal dengan sesuatu yang tidak kelihatan. Hanya bibirnya yang bergerak gerak, gerakan yang bergetar. Tubuhnya menegang dengan tiba tiba.

Menunggu, menunggu dan terus menunggu. Namun jawaban itu tidak kunjung terlontarkan. Menunggu memang menyakitkan, sama menyakitkannya ketika dua sejoli yang baru menikah dan malam pertama baru diketahui bahwa si mempelai wanita sudah tidak perawan lagi. Si pria menikahi barang second alias bekas pakai yang sudah buka segel. Menyakitkan bukan?

Uff, Sehun mendesah halus. Namja itu berdiri dari duduknya, sepertinya pintu maaf Luhan sudah tertutup untuknya. Namja tampan itu melangkah gontai, berniat meninggalkan taman.

Sret sret sret.

Lalu...

Luhan dibelakang sana semakin bergetar hebat, berkeringat, tangannya terkepal kuat kuat. Hingga akhirnya dia berdiri dan berteriak :

"JANGAN PERGI DARIKU SEHUN... KAU TIDAK BISA PERGI SEBELUM AKU MEMAAFKANMU... AKU... AKU MENCINTAIMU..."

Hening.

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

TBC

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Update khusus buat pembaca yang masih menantikan ff ini, heheheee. Bagaimana? Membosankan kah?

Mungkin dalam fanfic ini ada salah salah kata atau kalimat yang menyinggung, mohon dimaafkan. Semua hanya hiburan semata.

Kemarin aku baru aja post ff chanbaek, lanjutannya menyusul yaa. Terima kasih dukungan dan reviewnya chingu, sangat membantu sekali dan membuat semangat untuk terus lanjut. Khamsamnida.

Review ya, see you again next chapter.

Han Kang Woo 


	7. Chapter 7

HATE chap 7

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Exo Member, etc.

Main Cast : HunHan

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love), Frontal, Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M

The Original Story from me, not plagiat.

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

Senyap.

Luhan akhirnya menumpahkan dan mengungkapkan semuanya. Dia tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Dia membenci Sehun, namun kebencian itu tenggelam oleh rasa cinta yang lebih besar. Jika diibaratkan timbangan, sisi kanan yang berisi rasa cinta jauh lebih berat dibandingkan dengan sisi kiri yang berisi rasa benci. Luhan mencintai Sehun, bukan sebagai sahabat, melainkan lebih dari itu.

Nafasnya tersengal sengal setelah berteriak, tangannya terkepal kuat kuat. Dia sebenarnya malu dengan pengakuannya itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kejujuran hati harus diutarakan, sebelum terlambat dan menyesal.

Dan Sehun, yap tentu saja namja pucat itu mendengar ungkapan hati Luhan yang diteriakkan itu. Sejenak, dia menghentikan langkahnya, lalu memalingkan wajah empat puluh lima derajat, hanya sebentar saja. Setelah itu namja tersebut meninggalkan taman, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Brugh.

Luhan merosot, berlutut di rumput taman. Ada sedikit rasa lega yang dirasakannya ketika meneriakkan suara hatinya, namun yang paling besar dirasakannya sekarang adalah rasa kecewa, hancur dan rapuh. Sehun pergi dan tidak menanggapinya.

Semua seperti kabur, kosong.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks..." Luhan terisak isak, wajahnya ditundukkan.

Beberapa pasangan namja yeoja yang baru datang ke taman itu, banyak yang memandang Luhan dengan tatapan aneh dan dahi mengernyit. Mereka rata rata mengira Luhan baru saja dicampakkan oleh pacarnya yang akan menikah.

Luhan berusaha tegar, dia tidak memperdulikan tatapan orang orang padanya. Namja itu merogoh sakunya dengan posisi masih berlutut.

Dia menelfon Baekhyun.

"Halo. Luhan, kau dimana?" Baekhyun mengangkat setelah beberapa detik.

"Maaf Baek. Kepalaku sedikit pusing. Aku pulang. Tolong bawa tasku setelah pelajaran selesai." kata Luhan, lirih.

"Ok. Aku akan membawanya. Tapi, kau benar tidak apa apakan? Sehun mana?"

"Aku tidak apa apa..." Luhan terdiam sejenak, mendengar nama Sehun disebut dadanya bergemuruh.

"Luhan?"

"Ya Baek. Terima kasih Baek. Telefonnya kututup." Luhan mengakhiri percakapan. Dia tidak ingin membahas mengenai Sehun lebih jauh.

Luhan mendesah lagi, jari jemarinya bergerak menghapus air matanya yang sempat berlinang. Namja itu berdiri dengan agak susah payah. Mencoba tegar dengan semua yang terjadi.

Akhirnya, dia pulang.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Luhan tiba di kediaman mewahnya beberapa menit kemudian. Namja itu seperti biasa menggunakan jasa taksi. Kepala pembantunya yang bernama Minseok menyambutnya di ruang tamu.

"Apa tuan muda membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanya Minseok, membungkuk.

"Tidak." Luhan menjawab dengan sangat singkat. Namja itu tersenyum kecil kearah si kepala pembantu, lalu kemudian naik keatas kamar pribadinya.

Cklek.

Pintu dibuka, lalu ditutup. Brugh.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Luhan membuang dirinya keatas ranjang. Dan menangis sejadi jadinya. Dia mencengkram sprei putihnya kuat kuat. Meraung, menumpahkan semuanya. Dan tentu saja suara tangisan kerasnya itu tidak akan terdengar sampai keluar karena kamarnya mempunyai peredam suara.

"Aaarrrrhhhhhh... Sehuuuuunnnnn..."

Suara teriakan Luhan hampir mirip saat 'disodok' oleh Sehun di banguan belum jadi waktu itu, hanya mirip saja, teriakan histerisnya kali ini terdengar pilu dan menyayat nyayat.

"Sial... Aku menyukaimu Sehuuun... Aku membencimu... Aku mencintaimu... Aku ingin memilikimu..."

Mata rusa Luhan sembab seketika, bantalnya basah oleh air mata. Penampilannya kini sangat kacau dan berantakan. Aksi Sehun yang menjauh dan pergi terngiang ngiang lagi. Sehun sama sekali tidak menanggapi perasaannya.

"Hiiikkksss... Sehuuuunnn..."

Dan hari itupun dipenuhi dengan air mata.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Malam menyongsong.

Sehun berangkat ke tempat kerjanya dengan pikiran kalut. Wajahnya terlihat lelah, namun tidak mengurangi kadar ketampanannya. Dia harus terlihat fresh dan bersemangat, karena sekarang namja itu harus kembali bergelut dengan kopi, gelas, botol dan sejenisnya.

Dia memasuki ruangan karyawan, dan salah pekerja disana menyapanya.

"Sehun. Dari mana saja kau? Apa kau sakit?" pekerja senior yang bernama Suho bertanya dengan tangan yang memegang salah satu bahu Sehun.

"Maaf hyung. Aku baru masuk kerja sekarang." kata Sehun, meminta maaf karena selama tiga hari tidak masuk kerja.

"Tidak apa apa. Santai saja."

"Apa boss mencariku?"

"Ya, tapi aku sudah menjelaskan bahwa kau sakit. Kalau kau punya masalah, kau bisa bercerita padaku." Suho tersenyum bersahabat.

"Aku tidak apa apa hyung." Sehun balas tersenyum, sebuah senyuman yang menyiratkan bahwa dia sama sekali tidak apa apa.

Sehun mulai bekerja. gelas gelas berdenting, menyatu dengan campuran kopi kualitas tinggi. Namja tampan itu teringat moment ketika melihat gelas kaca bening dihadapannya. Moment dimana dia melakukan onani hingga spermanya keluar. Sperma tersebut dicampurkan dalam kopi, sampai akhirnya Luhan meminumnya. Entahlah, dia tidak tahu harus tertawa atau merasa bersalah dengan aksi balas dendamnya yang aneh itu.

"Tolong antarkan minuman ini ke meja nomor 21 disana." Suho menyuruh Sehun, yang membuat Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ya, hyung." angguk Sehun, seraya mengambil nampan yang berisikan pesanan seseorang di meja nomor 21.

Sehun melewati beberapa meja pelanggan, dan sampai ke meja yang dimaksud.

"Ini pesanannya. Silahkan dinikmati." kata Sehun dengan sangat ramah, dia meletakkan pesanan minuman diatas meja.

"Terima kasih. Oh Sehun?" pelanggan cafe merangkap bar itu memandangi Sehun dengan wajah cerah berbinar. Pelanggan tersebut merupakan seorang wanita.

Sehun nampak tertegun sejenak, dia balas memandang wanita itu. Dan lima detik memudian dia sadar. Wanita dihadapannya bernama Kim Eun Jin, istri bossnya (Lee Soo Man) di pekerjaan sebelumnya. Sehun tersenyum biasa.

Si wanita alias Eunjin yang sudah punya suami itu mengedip ngedipkan matanya kearah Sehun, sepertinya dia tertarik dengan perawakan Sehun.

"Hm... Sehun. Maukah kau menemaniku malam ini?" Eunjin bergenit ria.

"Menemani? Maksudnya?"

"Kau pasti paham. Aku ingin kau menemaniku tidur malam ini. Tenang saja, suamiku tidak akan tahu." tidur yang dimaksud tentu saja adalah tidur yang 'itu'.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa." tolak Sehun secara halus tanpa berpikir lama. namja bermarga Oh itu ingin pergi, tapi tangannya dipegang secara mendadak oleh Eunjin.

"Kenapa? Aku bisa membayarmu. Aku banyak uang. Kau pasti membutuhkan uangkan." Eunjin terus memaksa, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan maksud menggoda.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa berselingkuh. Aku punya pacar." Sehun menegaskan.

"Siapa pacarmu? Apa ada di cafe ini? Bawa dia kesini, aku akan meminta izin padanya. Semalam saja."

"Dia tidak ada disini."

"Apa dia lebih cantik dariku? Siapa perempuan itu?" Eunjin masih tidak mau kalah.

"Dia imut. matanya indah. Dan dia bukan seorang perempuan, dia lelaki." Sehun kembali menegaskan, digoyangkannya tangannya hingga akhirnya terlepas. Sehun meninggalkan wanita haus belaian yang sudah punya suami itu.

Seperti disiram air comberan dan minyak jelantah Eunjin shock bukan main, dua kata terakhir Sehun seperti menikam dada ratanya. Wanita itu seperti baru saja divonis menderita pengempesan payudara stadium akut.

Gagal deh 'bobo bareng' dengan dedek Sehun.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Besoknya yang kembali cerah.

Kelas 2B riuh. Siswa dan siswa didalam kelas itu bercanda, bergosip dan bermain tidak jelas. Lemparan kertas berbentuk bola sudah tidak terhitung lagi. Sampah kertas itu mendarat dan berserakan di lantai. Semua kegaduhan itu terjadi karena guru mata pelajaran kedua mereka tidak masuk.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sementara bermain salon salonan, dimana Baekhyun bertindak sebagai penata rias dan Kyungsoo sebagai pelanggan. Baekhyun mengajari banyak teknik tampil cerah ala boyband kpop kepada Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, berhentilah mengemut lolipop." kesal Baekhyun, dia agak kesulitan menyapukan cream diwajah Kyungsoo, karena pipi namja pendek itu terus menggembung karena permen.

"Lolipop ini enak Baek...hm...mmm..." Kyungsoo tidak mau melepaskan permennya itu.

"Apanya yang enak. Lihat saja rasa lolipopmu. Rasa jahe, vanili, manggis, mengkudu. Jangan jangan sekarang kau mengemut rasa cabe?" Baekhyun berceloteh, protes.

"Ini bukan rasa cabe Baek. Tapi rasa penis Jongin." ucap Kyungsoo, sambil senyam senyum tidak jelas. Tentu saja hanya bercanda saja dengan rasa itu.

"Oh, jadi sekarang kau sudah merasakan penis namja junior itu?" Baekhyun menaikkan naikkan alisnya.

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya membayangkan. Cukup membayangkannya saja aku sudah merasa senang." Kyungsoo beraegyo. Pikiran polosnya terkontaminasi pikiran mesum.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. Dia menoleh sejenak kearah Luhan yang diam menyendiri. Setelah kearah Luhan, dia menggeser sedikit dan menatap Sehun disisi berlainan. Namja cadel itu sama diam dan menyendirinya.

Hufff.

Yap, Sehun dan Luhan tidak saling bertegur sapa. Mereka malah tidak saling memandang seperti yang sudah sudah. Mereka berdua bagaikan kutub utara dan selatan. Seperti tidak saling mengenal lagi.

Waktu terus bergulir, tanpa bisa dihentikan. Akhirnya pelajaran untuk hari ini selesai, kelas bubar. Para siswa dan siswi kelas 2B keluar berjejalan.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pulang. Mereka berdua sudah diberitahu tadi pagi bahwa Luhan dan Sehun mendapatkan hukuman membersihkan ruang kesenian selama seminggu penuh. Kedua namja itu sebenarnya ingin membantu, namun Luhan mencegah. Masalah bisa bertambah jika duo itu membantu membersihkan.

Jadilah sekarang Luhan berjalan dengan tempo lambat menuju ruang seni. Sehun tidak mengekor alias ikut, namja itu masih ada didalam kelas, entah merapikan bukunya atau apa. Luhan tidak tahu.

Seharian ini, Sekolah tampak baik baik saja dan normal, tidak ada bisik bisik atau kehebohan. Dan keadaan itu menandakan bahwa aksi mesum Luhan dan Sehun tidak bocor. Semua aman.

Air mata Luhan mendadak menetes, dia sejenak menghentikan langkahnya, lalu mengusap kasar pipinya. Di menoleh kebelakang, Sehun masih tidak tampak.

'Ah, apa dia sudah pulang? Apa hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya disini?' Luhan membatin, galau maksimal. Air kesedihannya ingin tumpah lagi, namun sebisa mungkin ditahan, dia tidak boleh rapuh, dia harus tegar.

Luhan sampai di ruang kesenian, namja itu mendorong pelan pintu yang tidak menimbulkan derit. Ruangan tersebut lumayan luas juga, dengan sampah yang didominasi sampah kertas berserakan. Dia mengambil sapu yang terletak di sudut ruangan dan mulai membersihkan. Terdengar samar samar siswa yang sedang berlatih basket di kejauhan.

Sreet sreet sreet.

Si pemuda china menyapu dalam diam, lalu tiba tiba pintu dibelakangnya terbuka, seseorang masuk dan menutup kembali pintu itu. Bisa ditebak siapa dia? Yap, Oh Sehun.

Sehun masuk, dengan tidak mengatakan apa apa. Dia hanya berdiri dalam diam, matanya memandang Luhan dengan ekpresi dingin dan kosong. Pandangan itu membuat Luhan sedikit bergidik, dan mendadak tubuhnya menegang.

Lalu...

"Apa kau benar benar mencintaiku?" Sehun mengeluarkan suaranya dan langsung menanyakan perasaan cinta Luhan padanya.

Luhan belum menjawab, sebenarnya dia ingin melontarkan makian kejam dan memukul wajah Sehun dengan sapu, tapi entah mengapa itu sulit dilakukannya. Dia tidak bisa. Yang ada malah reaksi tubuhnya yang menegang dan mendorongnya berkata jujur.

"Y...ya.. Ak..aku mencintaimu." jawabnya, lirih.

"Sebagai seorang sahabat?" kejar Sehun.

"Bu...bukan. Tapi sebagai ke..kekasih." jawab Luhan lagi, seakan terhipnotis untuk berkata jujur dari lubuk hatinya.

Ekpresi wajah Sehun masih sama setelah mendengar pengakuan Luhan. Dan secara mendadak, namja tampan itu berbalik dan mengunci pintu ruang kesenian dari dalam. Setelah menguncinya, dia menengadah keatas, melihat dimana letak posisi CCTV sialan yang sempat merekam adegan mereka kemarin. Dapat, kamera perekam itu terletak di sudut salah satu ruangan. Sehun bergerak cepat ke sisi ruangan, dekat tembok, lalu membuka seragam sekolahnya yang menyisakan baju kaos putih tipisnya. Dan dengan sekali gerakan, dia melemparkan baju seragamnya itu hingga menutupi kamera CCTV secara keseluruhan. Sekarang mereka tidak akan terekam lagi.

Luhan yang sejak tadi menjadi penonton bayaran, ah bukan, menjadi penonton saja, hanya bisa diam sambil menahan nafasnya. Didetik detik akhir dia baru sadar apa yang sedang dilakukan namja yang disukainya.

Sehun mendekati Luhan, masih ekspresi yang sama.

"Kalau kau mencintaiku. Sekarang cium bibirku." kata Sehun, tanpa basa basi.

Deg.

"Ci..cium?" wajah Luhan sontak memerah.

"Ya, cium aku. Sekarang." Sehun memperjelas.

"Ta..tapi..." Luhan tergagu lagi.

"Apa kau tidak mau mencium kekasihmu yang tampan ini?" goda Sehun, ekpresi wajahnya perlahan berubah. Dia kini tersenyum manis yang membuat matanya sedikit bertambah sipit. Ekpresi dingin dan datar itu seketika hilang.

Wuuss, seperti ada hembusan angin di tepi pantai dengan lambaian daun kelapa. Perasaan Luhan mendadak tentram, gundah gulana ini seketika hilang bagai asap.

"Ja..jadi?"

"Ya, aku juga menyukaimu Luhan. Aku mencintaimu." Sehun akhirnya membalas rasa cinta Luhan. Perasaan itu tidak akan disembunyikan lagi.

Luhan tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraan dan suka citanya. Tanpa aba aba, dia menghambur dan memeluk Sehun kuat kuat.

"Hiks.. Sehun... Hiks..." isaknya, isakan kebahagian tentunya.

"Hei jangan menangis lagi. Matamu jadi semakin sembab." ucap Sehun, seraya mengusap lembut punggung Luhan, penuh cinta.

"Ak..aku tidak percaya ini..." Luhan tidak pernah menduga jika akhirnya dia bisa jatuh cinta pada namja yang dulu sangat dibencinya, namja yang selalu membuat harinya buruk dan moodnya hancur. Dan kini namja itulah yang menjadi pelabuhan hatinya. Perjalanan hidup seseorang memang tidak bisa ditebak.

Cukup lama dua namja yang resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih itu berpelukan hangat. Pelukan cinta. Dan harus dilepaskan juga.

"Sehun cinta Luhan..." Sehun menggumam.

"Luhan cinta Sehun..." Luhan balas bergumam, dengan pipi yang merah merona seperti yeoja yang kasmaran.

Mata mereka saling menatap, penuh arti. Dan kemudian Luhan memajukan wajahnya, dan berinisiatif melabuhkan bibirnya ke bibir tipis Sehun. Mereka berciuman lembut.

Chhuup. Mmmmffh.

Sebuah awal yang lembut, ciuman yang soft dan lambat. Namun kemudian ciuman itu berubah menjadi ciuman ganas nan erotis. Masing masing saling mengejar untuk merasakan dan mengecap bibir lawan. Isapan keras dan pertukaran saliva tidak bisa terhindarkan.

Mmfff...ckk..mckk...

Selain bibir yang bermain, tangan mereka juga kemana mana. Sehun membuka kancing seragam Luhan pelan pelan, sedangkan Luhan meremas selangkangan Sehun keras keras.

Hingga ciuman itu harus lepas juga, sama dengan pelukan yang tadi. Mereka saling tatap lagi, bibir mereka menyisakan efek basah yang seksi. Hmm.

"Ja..jadi kau tidak akan pindah sekolahkan?" tanya Luhan, entah mengapa pertanyaan itu muncul tiba tiba.

"Kalau kau menginginkan aku pindah sekolah. Aku akan pindah." jawab Sehun, tangannya membelai pipi Luhan yang memerah.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kalau kau pindah, aku akan mencari dan memukulmu." kata Luhan, sedikit cemberut imut.

"Jadi kau masih menginginkan aku di sekolah ini?"

"Ya. Kau kekasihku. Aku ingin terus bersamamu." jujur Luhan.

"Tapi, apa kau sudah memaafkan kesalahanku tempo hari?" Sehun bertanya lagi, hampir terlupa dengan hal penting yang satu ini.

"Aku sudah lama memaafkanmu Sehun ah. Hanya saja aku tidak bisa mengungkapkannya... Aku tidak bisa jujur." jawab Luhan, dia sedikit menunduk.

Akhirnya semuanya clear.

Sehun tersenyum tampan, dicubitnya pipi Luhan dengan gemas. Dan hal itu membuat wajah Luhan semakin merah saja, mengalahkan warna merah lolipop Kyungsoo rasa tomat.

"Tapi, beasiswamu. Apa kau sanggup melanjutkan sekolah tanpa itu?" Luhan bertanya lagi. Pembayaran semester yang cukup mahal di sekolah mereka benar benar membuat kantong jebol.

"Tenang saja. Aku bekerja. Aku bisa mencari uang."

"Hm... Begini saja. Aku akan menelfon orang tuaku, meminta uang dan aku akan membantumu mem..."

"Jangan Luhan... Jangan. Aku bukannya menolak bantuanmu, tapi aku masih bisa berusaha. Terima kasih." Sehun menolak secara halus bantuan Luhan padanya.

"Tapi Sehun... Orang tuaku tidak akan keberatan. Aku akan mengatakan ingin membeli suatu barang dan..."

"Luhan, dengar..." Sehun memotong ujaran Luhan sambil memegang kedua pipi namja itu, ditatapnya lekat lekat, tatapan hingga merasuk kalbu.

"Aku bisa bekerja. Itu bukanlah masalah. Aku sudah terbiasa, sama terbiasanya jauh dengan ommaku. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, asal kau ada disisiku, semua pasti kulalui." jelas Sehun, seraya tersenyum.

Dan lagi lagi Sehun membuat Luhan nyaris pingsan dengan ucapan dan senyuman. Dia mengangguk, anggukan setuju.

Sehun melepaskan telapak tangannya dari kedua pipi Luhan, dia ingin mundur, namun pergelangan tangannya dipegang oleh Luhan. Deg.

"Sehun ahh..." Luhan menggumamkan nama Sehun dengan nada sangat manja.

"Hm..." Sehun menjawabnya dengan senyuman lagi. Luhan memberikannya tatapan seakan mengatakan : Sehun ah, lakukan lagi. Aku ingin itu untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kau ingin?" Sehun memberanikan dirinya bertanya.

"Mmm... Ya." jawab Luhan, terlalu pelan, nyaris tidak kedengaran.

Lampu hijau sudah menyala. Mereka kembali berciuman, ciuman cepat nan erotis. Aksi mereka tentu saja tidak akan terekam kamera CCTV lagi. Tangan Luhan mulai berani menarik zipper celana sekolah Sehun, menelusupkan tangannya sampai akhirnya memegang 'pusaka keperkasaan' Sehun. Luhan memegang dan mengocok penis Sehun yang sudah menegang itu. Ukh.

Posisi mereka berdiri. Sehun juga tidak tinggal diam, dia membuka dan mempelorotkan celana Luhan hingga mata kaki. Dengan tangan yang lain sibuk membuka sisa kancing baju Luhan yang belum terbuka.

Mereka bergantian saling melucuti. Luhan berusaha menarik baju kaos Sehun yang tipis, tapi malah merobek baju itu, tepat bagian dada.

Kreek.

"Ops. Ma..maaf." kata Luhan, setelah melepaskan ciuman.

"Tidak apa apa." timpal Sehun, kini dia memamerkan dada bidangnya yang membuat Luhan menelan ludah. Glek. Sangat seksi dan jantan.

"Kau betul betul siap kan?" Sehun mengulangi pertanyaannya. Dia tidak ingin mengulangi pemerkosaan tempo hari. Semua harus dilakukan suka sama suka.

"Sangat siap." kali ini Luhan menjawab mantap. Matanya sayu. Sangat ingin dijamah.

Sehun tersenyum, lalu kemudian merubah ekspresi wajahnya, sebuah ekspresi yang bisa membuat Luhan benar benar tidak tahan untuk digauli. Uuukh.

Sehun mengangkat sebelah paha Luhan tinggi tinggi, yang menampakkan holenya yang berkedut. Dia mencium leher Luhan, hmmf, aksi itu membuat Luhan menggelinjang keenakan.

"Seee..Sehuuunnn ahhh..." desahnya.

Sehun menghentikan ciumannya, lengan kirinya menopang sebelah paha dan kaki Luhan, sedangkan tangan kanannya mengocok penisnya dan mengarahkan penis itu ke hole Luhan yang stand by.

Sehun menatap mata Luhan, Luhan balas menatap. Mereka saling menatap penuh kasih dan gairah. Lalu dengan sekali hentakan keras, Sehun menubrukkan penisnya ke hole Luhan. Amblas. Joss.

"Arrhhh..."

Luhan menjerit tertahan, namun jeritan itu tidak lama, karena Sehun menyumpal mulutnya dengan menggunakan bibir. Hmmfff. Aksi ciuman itu meredam suara yang ada. Dibawah sana 'si dedek thehun' keluar masuk tanpa permisi. Menggesek dan menusuk dengan jantan. Ahhh.

Dan sepertinya adegan seks itu akan berlangsung lama, tanpa ketahuan orang luar. Yeah.

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

TBC

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

NCnya dipotong dulu, chap depan dilanjutkan. Takutnya sih ada perpendapat kalau ffku isinya nc doang, padahal tidak begitu. Alur merupakan yang utama. Hehehee.

Agak sedikit lambat update, maaf ya soalnya ada kesibukan, tapi tenang, aku tidak pernah menelantarkan ffku, yang penting ada yang suka dan mau baca, lebih lebih memberikan reviewnya selalu. Terima kasih. Dan untuk yang bertanya, aku balas lewat PM ya.

Baiklah, sampai ketemu dichapter depan. Ff ini tidak lama lagi tamat. Mohon reviewnya lagi chinguu yaa.

Salam

Han Kang Woo 


	8. Chapter 8

HATE chap 8

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Exo Member, etc.

Main Cast : HunHan

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love), Frontal, Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M

The Original Story from me, not plagiat.

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

Luhan terus menjerit jerit tertahan. Holenya perih oleh hujaman penis milik Sehun yang lumayan besar. Hanya dalam tempo beberapa menit saja dia mulai berkeringat. Sehun pun sama. Keringat mereka membanjir seksi.

"Arghh... Sehunnnn ahh.. Ahh..." jeritan Luhan berganti dengan desahan erotis.

"Hm... Hh... Kau suka?" Sehun membalas desahan Luhan dengan bertanya. Luhan mengangguk pelan, matanya sayu.

"Sssuukkkaaa...arghh...ahhhh." Luhan menjawab tidak jelas. Dia kesakitan sekaligus keenakan. Yeah. Ruang kesenian lagi lagi menjadi saksi bisu dan sejarah adegan yang dilakukan oleh dua namja yang kini menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sebuah adegan seks panas yang dilakukan dengan gaya berdiri. Wow.

"Ahhh... Sehun ahh... Fuck me...ahhh..." Luhan mulai meracau, mengumpat.

"Yeahh.. Ahhh... Luhannn ahhh..."

Penis Sehun terus saja maju mundur tanpa bisa dicegah. Kejantanannya itu terjepit oleh lubang Luhan yang sudah terbobol dua kali olehnya. Nikmatnya tidak bisa dilukiskan dengan kata kata. Fuuuh.

Sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa pasrah menerima serangan jantan Sehun, ah bukan pasrah sebenarnya karena memang dia juga sangat menginginkannya. Dialah orang beruntung yang merasakan kelakian Sehun sebanyak dua kali. WTF.

"Sehun ah... Kiss me...ahh..." Luhan memandang Sehun dengan pandangan sayu. Mulutnya terbuka seksi. Sehun mengangguk pelan. Dimajukannya wajahnya hingga bisa meraih bibir merah Luhan. Chuppp... Hm... Mereka berciuman. Nikmat.

Sehun menyodok Luhan tanpa henti. Ditambah lagi dengan bibir mereka yang memagut dan saling menghisap. Semuanya berpadu dan tidak tergambarkan.

"Hm...ck...ck...mfff..."

"Hmmm...ahh...mmmfffff...ah."

Keringat semakin membanjir deras. Dua anak insan memadu kasih yang dilampiaskan dalam hubungan seks dahsyat.

"Luhan ah..."

"Sehun ahhhh... ahhh..."

Desahan dan erangan erotis saling berburu. Entah sampai kapan terhenti. Tapi yang pasti Luhan dan Sehun akan terus mendesah dan mengerang nikmat.

Inilah yg dinamakan benci jadi cinta. Rasa benci yang akhirnya berubah dan bermuara menjadi benih benih cinta yang semakin lama semakin dalam.

Berakhir bahagia.

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

END

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Akhirnya bisa publish juga, walau dgn hasil yang tidak memuaskan. Aku memutuskan mengendingkan ff ini sampai chap 8 saja.

Aku meminta maaf karena baru bisa muncul selama berbulan bulan. Banyak masalah, terutama karena sandi ffn dan google yang terlupa tapi akhirnya bisa teringat juga. Bukan karena masalah itu saja, tapi masih banyak masalah lain yang susah dijelaskan sehingga lambat (super lambat) publish.

Sekali lagi aku minta maaf chingu yang baik. Aku juga akan segera menyelesaikan satu ffku yang belum tamat, yaitu Addicted.

Terima kasih chingu.

Salam

Han Kang Woo 


End file.
